All Hail The New King
by SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan
Summary: Yhwach was a man who could see both into the past and the future. Deciding to capitalise on this, Yhwach sets out to secure Ichigo Kurosaki for the upcoming war. However, just how successful will his gambit be, considering the Sternritters doing the recruiting. Although, it may in fact come down to Yhwach himself... or at least a part of him.
1. The Preemptive Strike

**Well, just had my Med interview today, so why not mark the occasion with a new Bleach story? In any case, I do have most of the story planned out, so I can safely say, that for at least a good ten chapters or so, there is going to be zero action. There will be a lot of relationship building and self-exploration, before I move into that stuff. That will be good for Candice and Bambietta, given that they don't have a great deal going for them in the manga, so I can start to put a few of my ideas in and expand on what is given in canon. It will also help me show how Ichigo is influenced, slowly over time by the duo and his own thoughts, which we got very little of in canon, given that they just time skipped, meaning we only saw how he acted seventeen months later.  
Not much else to say, other than check out my other Bleach story if you haven't already and just enjoy the story.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.  
**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 1 – The Preemptive Strike

Yhwach was many things. Leader of the Quincy. The progenitor of their race, with his blood flowing through each and every Quincy alive today. Yhwach was also one of the only people able to match Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto in his prime. Yhwach was many things, including nigh-omniscient, able to see anything from the present to the far-flung future. Yhwach was all this and more. He also hated infighting. More than anything though, Yhwach loved his people. For this reason, hearing about the death of another Soldat, caused him to frown on his throne. He truly loved his people, but some were too reckless. It was then, that Yhwach decided to try a double-or-nothing tactic. He knew what the future would bring in just over a year and a half, he was omniscient after all. For this reason, he had called in Sternritter E and had decided that since she would die soon enough, he may as well try and secure his victory with a gambit. Truly, there was no downside. Should Sternritter E fail, there would be no consequence, his plans would still occur as always and succeed in the same way. However, it never hurt to strike early.

From his position on his throne, Yhwach gazed upon Sternritter E, Bambietta Basterbine, as she entered the throne room. Truly, her recreational habits were getting out of hand. Bambietta was a slender young girl with long, straight hair. Her attire was a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings. She wore a heart-shaped belt buckle and a white cap, which featured a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia, a modified form of the Quincy Zeichen, which itself was a five pointed cross, emblazoned on its front.

As she knelt in front of him, Yhwach hesitated for a moment in giving her this task. She had always shown exemplary skill in carrying out her duties… but she had a tendency to get frustrated easily and her revealing their existence to Soul Society prematurely, would not be good at all. With this in mind, Yhwach tweaked the parameters of this mission in his mind, before speaking.

'Sternritter E, I have a mission for you.' Begun Yhwach, causing Bambietta to look up at him.

'As you know, Special War Power, Ichigo Kurosaki, has recently lost his powers to defeat one of the other Special War Powers, Sosuke Aizen.' Continued Yhwach, getting a small nod from his subordinate.

'Your mission, is to watch Ichigo Kurosaki and attempt to sway him to our cause.' Said Yhwach, which caused Bambietta's eyes to widen in surprise.

'I trust you understand the magnitude of this mission now?' Questioned Yhwach rhetorically, but Bambietta nodded nonetheless.

'You are not to tell him anything of the Auswählen. You are not to reveal yourself as a Sternritter to anyone. Also, no matter what, you are not to kill Ichigo Kurosaki, nor are you allowed to let him die. His role will be indispensable for our victory.' Explained Yhwach.

Bambietta nodded at this, with a solemn expression on her face.

'You will have eighteen months to carry out this mission. It must be completed by then.' Continued Yhwach, to which Bambietta nodded again.

'Lastly, I wish for you to take one other Sternritter with you. You will carry out this mission together. I will allow you to choose, however, choose wisely.' Said Yhwach.

Bambietta nodded once more.

'Very well, you may leave now, Sternritter E, go forth and bring victory to the Wandenreich.' Declared Yhwach, and with a quick bow, Bambietta left.

 _-line break-_

Bambietta was a rather smart girl. It was not lost on her that this mission was a huge responsibility and that failure would not be an option; not that it ever was for her. The dark haired Quincy walked back to her quarters at a brisk pace. Truthfully, she was excited, but also nervous. The weight of this mission was not lost on her. As she thought about who to bring with her, she immediately ruled out most Quincy. A mission such as this needed to be dealt with carefully, but she also needed power on her side. That being said, the power needed to be discreet, to pass in the human world and thus, she made her choice. Entering her private quarters, Bambietta waited, knowing that her fellow female Sternritters would be arriving shortly. As if on cue, four women entered her room.

'Well Bambi, what was that about?' Asked Giselle Gewelle, a girl with blue eyes and long, black hair extending down to her lower back, with two strands sticking up like antennae.

'Probably because of all the Soldats you've killed this week.' Commented Candice Catnipp, a tall and well-endowed woman, with long, green hair and blue eyes.

'You do make one hell of a mess, you slut.' Added a petite young girl, with chin-length blonde hair and purple eyes, named Liltotto Lamperd.

'You could at least do it outside after all.' Remarked the fourth girl, Meninas McAllon, a tall and well-endowed girl of slender build with light pink hair and green eyes.

'Can you four shut up for a second?' Ordered Bambietta quietly.

'What's wrong?' Asked Candice.

'His Majesty gave me a mission, a very important one.' Said Bambietta calmly.

'Really Bambi, what is it?' Asked Giselle, with a goofy smile.

'To try and sway one of the Special War Powers to our side.' Said Bambietta, surprising the other four.

'Really? You?' Asked Liltotto, with disbelief in her tone.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Growled Bambietta.

'Well, most of the Special War Powers are men… and you have a habit of killing them.' Said Liltotto, with a mocking smile.

'That isn't an option this time. His Majesty didn't say it, but I'm pretty sure if he dies, I'm next.' Said Bambietta calmly.

The four of them looked at her in surprise at this.

'You seem strangely calm about this.' Commented Meninas.

'While failure will cost us very much, if we succeed, our victory is more or less achieved.' Explained Bambietta.

'Why are you saying we? Isn't this your mission?' Asked Candice.

'Actually, it will be yours too, Candi.' Said Bambietta.

'What?' Asked Candice in surprise.

'His Majesty said I need to take someone with me as well… probably so I don't accidentally kill him.' Muttered Bambietta.

'Why Candi though? The both of you have big tempers and will probably double team this guy and kill him anyway.' Teased Giselle.

Candice was about to retort, before Bambietta beat her to the punch.

'If he dies, so will we, and we just might lose the war, from the way His Majesty was talking.' Said Bambietta.

'Seriously, who is it then?' Asked Candice in surprise.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo Kurosaki groaned as he sat up in bed, his sheets dropping down to his lap. Ichigo had woken up a week ago, after his battle with Sosuke Aizen and with that, all of his powers had vanished. He couldn't see spirits anymore. It was something Ichigo had wanted for years, to be normal… but now, it didn't satisfy him. It was bad enough that he could no longer see Rukia or Renji, people who had become important friends to him. If he was only losing them, while painful, Ichigo would have managed. The problem though, was that he had dragged his friends and his family into this as well, due to his wildly uncontrolled power.

Over the last few months, Ichigo had caused Orihime and Chad to manifest powers, made his friends Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo spiritually aware. On multiple occasions he had put Karin and Yuzu at risk, and to make matters worse, although Karin tried to hide it, Ichigo was starting to get the distinct feeling, that she was being accosted by more and more spirits. She had always been able to see them like he had, but now, with him out of action, it appeared that they gravitated to Karin now… who just like he had previously, wanted nothing to do with them.

Getting out of bed, Ichigo made his way downstairs. It had been a few days now since his friends had come around. He knew they were most likely busy with spirits. Even his father, Isshin Kurosaki, a man with very little tact, had not yet taken to his previously childish behaviour of attacking Ichigo and giving him morning wake-up calls.

Yuzu was just as kind as ever, nothing ever really seemed to faze her and Ichigo couldn't help but admire that about her. Truly, with the passing of their mother, Yuzu had stepped into the role very well, despite not even being a teenager at the time.

Ichigo quickly had a small breakfast and went back upstairs, changed his clothes, now donning a black short sleeved shirt, blue jeans and a purple jacket, before heading downstairs again, putting on his sneakers, and going outside. Ichigo casually walked around Karakura, noticing that the sky was cloudy and looked as though it may rain soon. Ichigo didn't mind this fact at all, in fact, it was fitting, especially given where his feet had just carried him. The body of water he now stood next to, was one he would never forget. How could he? His mother had died here after all.

Ichigo sat down on the grass, legs outstretched and palms behind him, facing away from him, keeping him upright. Looking up at the sky, Ichigo couldn't help but see his mother's smiling visage. Ichigo wasn't ashamed to admit it, Ichigo Kurosaki was a mama's boy. For that reason, losing her hurt. Believing he was the reason she died, hurt even more. Knowing that Grand Fisher had consumed her soul, was unbearable. Not knowing where she was now… gripped his heart with fingers of ice, slowly constricting until his heart burst.

Ichigo had lost count over how many times he had given thought, to what would have happened, had he not fallen for Grand Fisher's lure. Shaking his head in exasperation, Ichigo knew it was pointless. He had later found out that Grand Fisher had been taken down by his own father, which, in a sense, Ichigo found oddly appropriate. That Isshin Kurosaki was the one who freed his wife from eternal torment was fitting. Staying there for almost an hour, contemplating his life up to this point, oblivious to the outside world, Ichigo was startled seeing someone sitting next to him. At first, he thought it was Rukia, but then slowly noticed the differences between his short friend and the stranger sitting next to him. For one thing, the girl next to him had much longer hair than Rukia and had a more slender frame as opposed to Rukia's petite one.

Perplexed that a stranger was sitting next to him, Ichigo didn't know how to react. Sure, he had killed masked monsters, seen the afterlife and Shinigami, had friends who possessed supernatural powers and, at one point, he himself had turned into a monster of frightening proportions… but that had left his ability to deal with strangers, much less human, non-spiritually aware humans at that, rather poor, outside of violence and sarcasm. Unsure of what to do, Ichigo merely ignored the person sitting less than a metre away from him and turned his gaze back to the sky.

 _-line break-_

'Ichigo Kurosaki is the one we are going after.' Said Bambietta plainly to Candice, after the two of them had arrived at Karakura town.

The two had changed, from their Quincy attire, to somewhat more regular clothes. Both had obviously ditched their caps and Bambietta her cloak. That being said, the style of their respective attires had not changed at all, merely the clothing making it up had changed. Bambietta still wore knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings, along with her white gloves, but her shirt was now a short sleeved brown one, which matched her eyes.

Candice still wore obscenely short, white shorts, with a black belt, just under knee high white socks and ankle length shoes. Instead of her normal jacket though, she had switched it out for a short, low cut green crop top, the same shade as her hair, which still showed plenty of cleavage and barred her midriff.

'Hmm, don't know why you couldn't tell the other three that.' Said Candice.

'No one can interfere, this mission is of the utmost importance, that's why.' Explained Bambietta, as the two slowly walked through town, heading to their new residence.

'Why me anyway?' Asked Candice curiously.

'We can't bring attention to ourselves, His Majesty made it clear that no one is to find out about our mission, not even the other Quincy that live here.' Answered Bambietta.

'And you choose me because?' Persisted Candice.

'Giselle was obviously not an option, a little bit of blood and she loses it. Liltotto, while reasonable, has a rather noticeable power… plus she's annoying and might make me blow something up.' Said Bambietta, with a small scowl.

'Why not Meni?' Asked Candice.

'True, she is rather controlled, but one slip and we are done for, her power isn't exactly inconspicuous.' Intoned Bambietta.

'And mine is?' Asked Candice, with a quirked eyebrow.

'At the very least, unless someone sees you launch an attack at someone, it could be passed off as the weather, mine can be passed off as an accident. Of course, that's only if we lose control anyway, I highly doubt we will need to use those powers at all during this mission.' Explained Bambietta, as the two continued walking, reaching a somewhat quieter street.

'I think I see a flaw here. Don't you and I both have pretty short tempers?' Queried Candice.

'Yeah, so I suggest both of us be extra careful.' Said Bambietta sternly.

'Alright, alright Bambi, I was just getting a better read of the situation is all.' Said Candice, trying to placate her fellow Sternritter.

Bambietta gave a small scoff, before noticing something on the edge of her vision: orange hair. Bambietta stopped in place, with Candice following suit right after, when she noticed Bambietta staring at their target.

'Candi, keep heading to our destination and make sure the Soldats have set up the house, I'm going to try something now.' Ordered Bambietta.

'Alright… just don't blow him up… you know, that would be bad.' Teased Candice, but there was a hint of worry in her tone.

Bambietta turned and gave Candice a wry grin, with an amused expression.

'I'll try.' Said Bambietta dryly.

As Candice continued on her way, Bambietta focused her attention on the possible threat to the Wandenreich. He didn't look particularly remarkable, although, then again, neither did she, and she had the power to blow things up with a mere thought. He was simply looking at the sky, seemingly deep in thought.

Bambietta walked over to him and sat down next to him, not minding the feel of the grass against her bottom, inwardly thankful it wasn't wet. She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head against it and merely looked out at the lake. Before Bambietta knew it, she had also become, seemingly lost in thought. It was starting to set in now, the actual magnitude of her mission. Not just her life, nor Candice's life were at stake. If word reached Soul Society about more Quincy appearing, things could turn disastrous for them all.

The two of them sat there in silence for a good fifteen minutes, each lost in their thoughts, before one of them broke the silence.

'Not to sound rude or anything… but who are you?' Asked Ichigo curiously, with only a little apprehension of the possibility that she may be a deranged psychopath.

'Well, considering I was the one who more or less intruded, I suppose I should introduce myself first.' Said Bambietta airily.

'Bambietta Basterbine.' Said Bambietta.

'That a… unique name.' Commented Ichigo cautiously.

'I know, its long and strange, my friends call me Bambi.' Added Bambietta dryly.

'Ah, well I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you I suppose.' Said Ichigo, causing Bambietta to raise an eyebrow.

'You suppose? Is there something about me that offends you?' Asked Bambietta curiously.

'Well, when a stranger just randomly sits rather close to you, you kind of get a little anxious.' Retorted Ichigo.

'Hmm, point taken I suppose. If it eases your mind, I'm not a crazed lunatic.' Said Bambietta mockingly.

Ichigo scowled at her taunt, before responding.

'That's good to hear.' Said Ichigo dryly.

'Yeah, hopefully you aren't a deranged madman either, although, given your expression for the past few minutes, I'd say your normal enough.' Added Bambietta mockingly.

'What are you? A stalker?' Questioned Ichigo, with a blank gaze.

'I don't know much about stalking, but isn't the idea that you hide from whoever you stalk, not sit next to them and engage in conversation.' Teased Bambietta, with a small smirk.

'Sounds like you know more about stalking that you let on.' Commented Ichigo sarcastically.

'Oh please, don't flatter yourself, I'm just new to town and was walking around.' Said Bambietta, with a smirk, as she stood up.

'Do you need help getting around?' Asked Ichigo.

'Now look at who is acting like a stalker.' Teased Bambietta.

'My mother always told me it is good manners to accompany a girl if she is alone.' Retorted Ichigo flatly.

'Hmm, smart woman, I'd like to meet her one day.' Said Bambietta, before mentally cursing.

'She's dead.' Said Ichigo simply, which caused Bambietta to curse mentally again.

'Sorry.' Said Bambietta somewhat awkwardly.

'You didn't kill her, don't be.' Mumbled Ichigo, before standing up and walking away.

'So much for you manners.' Taunted Bambietta.

'What? I thought you declined.' Said Ichigo, as he looked over his shoulder.

'I never answered.' Said Bambietta, with a smirk.

'Well then?' Queried Ichigo.

'Thanks, I would appreciate the help.' Said Bambietta, still keeping her smirk.

'After you then.' Prompted Ichigo, as he waited for Bambietta to start walking, before falling in step next to her.

'So what are you here for?' Begun Ichigo.

'What's it to you?' Asked Bambietta carelessly.

'I was trying to make polite conversation.' Huffed Ichigo.

'Don't worry about that, if you want to talk, you should talk about yourself first, give before getting, that is a universal rule.' Said Bambietta.

'What am I supposed to say?' Asked Ichigo tiredly.

'Well, do you have any siblings?' Asked Bambietta.

'Didn't you say: you should talk about yourself first, give before getting, that is a universal rule?' Scoffed Ichigo.

'Hmm fair point… well to answer your question, I'm here with my… sister.' Said Bambietta, as the two walked along the footpath, which was surprisingly empty, possibly due to the cloudy weather.

'What's with the pause? Not sure she if she is your sister or not?' Asked Ichigo sarcastically.

'I can say with absolute certainty, that the blood that runs through our bodies, is definitely the same. I was just thinking about her, she is… unique, that's all.' Said Bambietta.

'I see.' Said Ichigo.

'And you? I told you about me, didn't I?' Questioned Bambietta rhetorically.

'I have two younger sisters.' Said Ichigo simply.

'Not a lot of information there.' Pointed out Bambietta.

'I said it was good manners to escort a lady on her own, I'm not going to tell you personal details. You are a stranger after all.' Retorted Ichigo.

'I suppose that's fair.' Conceded Bambietta, before the two fell into a somewhat comfortable silence.

As Bambietta continued to walk, Ichigo was growing increasingly interested when they entered his street.

'Ah here we are.' Said Bambietta, stopping in front of a house.

Ichigo stared at the building, eye twitching in exasperation.

'You are so a stalker.' Muttered Ichigo.

'Hmm, what makes you say that, neighbour?' Quipped Bambietta playfully.

Ichigo fixed her with an exasperated glare.

'Whatever, guess I'll go home then… even if it is right there.' Said Ichigo dryly.

'You could come in. Isn't it polite to welcome new neighbours to the neighbourhood?' Teased Bambietta.

'That's more Yuzu's thing.' Retorted Ichigo.

'So I guess Yuzu is the name of one of your sisters.' Intoned Bambietta victoriously.

'Well, since we're neighbours now… then yeah, Yuzu and Karin are the name of my sisters.' Said Ichigo.

'Candice is the name of mine for the record. Would you like to meet her? I'm pretty sure she should be there now.' Offered Bambietta, nodding in the direction of her new house.

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head.

'Why not?' Acquiesced Ichigo and followed Bambietta's lead.

'Oi, Candi, open up, I'm here!' Shouted Bambietta, as she knocked loudly on the door.

'Sheesh Bambi, don't smash down the door, I'm here.' Said Candice, as she opened the door and looked at her "sister".

Candice then looked behind Bambietta and saw Ichigo Kurosaki standing there, looking somewhat disgruntled.

'Hmm, we've only been in town for a few hours and you already got a boyfriend, you work fast.' Commented Candice appraisingly.

Ichigo spluttered denials at this, with a small blush on his face… which may, or may not have been, compounded in magnitude, due to the excessive skin Candice was showing.

'Relax, he is as smooth as… well not smooth at all. He's our neighbour.' Said Bambietta, getting Ichigo to scowl.

'You're not exactly a great talker either you know, stalker.' Quipped Ichigo.

'How cute, he even gave you a nickname, although, I think Bambi is better than stalker.' Teased Candice.

'Whatever. Can we come in now?' Asked Bambietta apathetically.

'Go ahead, although, already taking him to your house sends a message you know?' Teased Candice.

'Relax.' Said Bambietta, as she brushed past Candice.

'Hmm, whatever you say.' Said Candice, closing the door once Ichigo had entered.

The house was simple enough, exactly what you would expect in a suburban house. White walls, wooden chairs and soft beige coloured couches. The place itself was rather Spartan, although, that could have been due to the fact that they had only moved in recently. As expected, there was a television set in the living room and stairs leading to a second floor.

'Well, you may as well sit down, I'll go make tea or something.' Said Bambietta airily, as she waved Ichigo towards the living room.

Ichigo awkwardly made his way over to the three seater couch and plopped himself down in the middle. Ichigo looked to his left and noticed a small lamp set on a coffee table. With a small exhale he then turned to his right and recoiled at seeing a pair of blue eyes, staring at him rather intently.

'W-what is it?' Asked a flustered Ichigo, as Candice leaned forward slightly, giving him a scrutinising glance.

'Hmm at first glance, I would have thought you were a tough guy, but it looks like that is just a front, for your rather shy personality.' Teased Candice, as she leaned forward, knowingly showing Ichigo more of her cleavage.

Ichigo blushed hotly and looked away, finding the lamp suddenly very interesting.

'Aw, you're so cute. Such a prude. You can't even look at me.' Crooned Candice happily.

Ichigo kept silent, unwilling to speak lest he embarrass himself.

'Fine, fine I'll give you some space.' Said Candice, before standing up.

Ichigo felt the weight on the sofa shift and turned his gaze forward, only to find Candice sitting on the one seater couch in front of him, legs draped over the arm rest, as her back rested on the other. Ichigo managed to maintain his composure for all of five seconds as Candice carelessly swung her legs around over the armrest, which drew Ichigo's gaze to the ample amount of flesh she was exposing. Snapping out of it after a few seconds her turned to face Candice who was smirking at him.

'You might be a prude, but at least I know you aren't batting for the other team, that'd be such a waste of a cutie like you.' Purred Candice, which caused Ichigo to blush hotly.

Candice snickered slightly, before Bambietta returned with tea.

'Stop teasing him Candice, or he just might live up to his namesake and turn into a strawberry.' Said Bambietta mockingly.

'My name doesn't mean strawberry. It means to protect one thing.' Said Ichigo, through grit teeth.

'If I leave you to Candice, you're going to need protection.' Said Bambietta, with a smirk, which caused Ichigo to turn away with a blush.

Bambietta set the tea down, on the large coffee table in the middle of the room and sat where Candice had been previously. Candice stayed where she was, but took a somewhat more dignified position, sitting on the chair normally, with the exception of her resting her right foot, on her left knee.

'So, now that we're neighbours, would it be rude to ask why you came here?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'Hmm, I suppose not. Our father wanted us to come here and enjoy ourselves and maybe meet someone nice.' Said Bambietta cheerfully.

'That's a really vague response.' Commented Ichigo dryly.

'Well, I'm allowed to be as vague as I want, I'm not asking you about your life story.' Retorted Bambietta.

'Now that's a story.' Mumbled Ichigo.

'Hmm, what was that, you need to speak up, I'm over here?' Asked Candice teasingly.

'Okay, yeah, I'll tell you my story. Do you believe in ghosts, like really believe in them?' Asked Ichigo mockingly.

'Yep.' They both answered, causing Ichigo to quirk an eyebrow in surprise.

'Oookay. Well how about this then, I spent the past few months of my life fighting imaginary creatures that eat the souls of people and I used a sword to do so.' Continued Ichigo dryly.

'Well, if that's what you want to do.' Replied Candice nonchalantly.

'Yeah, for all you know, we could be superhuman, with the powers to shoot lightning at people, or blow things up like magic.' Added Bambietta.

'You guys are mocking me now aren't you?' Questioned Ichigo sourly.

'Girls actually, and how is this any different to what you just said?' Quipped Bambietta.

'Fair enough… although, I have to ask, are you guys really sisters? You both don't look very much alike.' Questioned Ichigo, as he grabbed the tea set for him and sipped it.

'What makes you say that?' Asked Candice.

'You have green hair and blue eyes and she has dark brown hair and brown eyes.' Said Ichigo bluntly.

'What, do your sisters both have brown eyes and orange hair?' Questioned Bambietta.

'…okay, that's fair I guess.' Conceded Ichigo.

'Still, to already know the colours of our hair and eyes, after only knowing us for a short time… well, that makes me wonder why you were so interested in what we look like.' Teased Candice, as she stood up and sat next to Ichigo.

'Well, green is a unique colour.' Said Ichigo pointedly.

'True, more importantly, what do you think of it? Hmm, does it suit me?' Asked Candice fairly seriously.

'It looks nice I suppose. It definitely makes you stand out… although in my experience, having a unique hair colour… has a habit of drawing the attention of… annoyances.' Said Ichigo honestly, before ending with a small scowl.

'That's fine. Bambi and I might not look tough, but anyone who tries to get close to us that we don't approve of… well, we'll take care of them.' Said Candice, with a smirk.

'I'm here aren't I? I mean, sure, I'm your neighbour, but you guys don't know anything about me.' Refuted Ichigo.

'I'd say we know plenty.' Said Bambietta, as she sipped on her tea, causing Ichigo to look at her.

'I knew you were a bloody stalker.' Said Ichigo, with a small scowl.

Candice laughed and Ichigo turned back to her… and couldn't help noticing how her chest heaved with the action. Candice noticed his gaze and stopped laughing, her face adopting a predatory smirk.

'Like something you see, Ichigo?' Teased Candice, slowly sliding towards Ichigo.

Ichigo tried to backpedal before feeling another body stop him in his tracks.

'Hmm, was that your plan Ichigo? Try and take advantage of two sisters. Is that some deep seated fantasy of yours? Did you really want two older, attractive sisters instead of two little ones?' Teased Bambietta.

Ichigo blushed hotly and practically leapt off the couch, making sure the coffee table was between him and the two new residents of Karakura.

'*cough* Thanks for your hospitality and welcome to the neighbourhood. I'm leaving now.' Said Ichigo quickly, before heading for the door, opening it and shutting it behind him quickly.

Bambietta and Candice didn't react for a second, before both burst out laughing.

'Oh man, this might just be really fun after all.' Said Candice cheerfully.

'Yeah, he is such a prude. I'd say you'll probably have the most fun with the way you dress. He'll turn into a strawberry if you get too close to him.' Agreed Bambietta, with an amused grin.

'Although, I didn't expect him to start talking about Hollows and Shinigami… but then again, I really didn't expect you to start telling him about us.' Continued Candice.

'Well, he thinks we are normal, so why not mess with him a little?' Laughed Bambietta.

'What do you think though?' Asked Candice seriously.

'I honestly think we can do this. It is a smart move, getting to know him first and having him get to know us. At the very least, he will trust us this way.' Said Bambietta seriously.

'Yeah, that's true.' Agreed Candice.

'We have eighteen months, so I say we use them wisely.' Added Bambietta thoughtfully.

Candice nodded in agreement and the two were silent for a moment.

'Plus, he is really fun to tease.' Said Candice, with a smirk.

'That he is, he is also a momma's boy from what I picked up and maybe he might have a sister complex… but I think that's reaching.' Added Bambietta.

'Whatever, we'll find out soon enough, sister.' Commented Candice, with a smirk.

'Well, it's not untrue.' Defended Bambietta.

'Yeah, but, if I have any say in the matter, I'll make sure he doesn't see me as a sister, not a hunk like that. Bonus if we get him to join us.' Said Candice, with a grin.

'Well, I saw him first and did talk with him, you just mostly teased him. I'd say I have the better shot here.' Pointed out Bambietta.

'Whatever, since he is the only guy around now, or more importantly, the only guy we care about in this town, I'm not going to let you hog him like all the Soldats. His face when he blushes just makes me so pleased. I wonder if I can actually make him a strawberry in eighteen months… or pop his.' Said Candice thoughtfully.

'Eh, pretty sure that's a cherry you're thinking off, but, I'm not letting you hog him either, this is my mission after all.' Interjected Bambietta.

'Well, as long as he comes to the Wandenreich, that's all the matters in the end.' Intoned Candice.

'That's right, for the Wandenreich and His Majesty.' Agreed Bambietta.

'Right, for the Wandenreich, His Majesty and that hilarious blush.' Amended Candice, to which she and Bambietta both smirked, before bursting out into laughter again.

 **Edit: I changed the eye colours of the female Sternritter to match the manga. Candice has blue eyes, Meninas has green and Liltotto has purple.**


	2. Sweets

**Well, I actually had the first third of this chapter done ages ago, but couldn't find it in me to write on it… then I read the latest chapter of Like Shinigami, Like Quincy by Blackmage23 and I kicked myself into gear today and cranked out the rest of the chapter and proofread the whole thing today, over six hours or so.**

 **If you're reading this Blackmage23, thanks for the motivation and if you guys know of any other good Bleach stories to read, please let me know, as without an anime, I'm running purely on manga and fanfic motivation for Bleach.**

 ***Manga spoiler***

 **That being said, I've been waiting since the Espada/Shinigami fights to finally see Shunsui's Bankai and I can't wait to see what it does next chapter, especially considering how cool it looks right now.**

 ***End of spoiler***

 **Also, I set up a , so check that out if you want.**

 **Lastly, my last exam will be a month from now, so when that is dealt with, I will be writing and updating stories a lot more often than I am now, when I can only really get, at best, ten or so hours a week to write.**

 **Well, that's all for now so enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 2 – Sweets

Ichigo tossed and turned in his sleep that night. He couldn't fall asleep for more than fifteen minutes, before waking up again. Whenever he managed to fall asleep, he would see complete darkness, with a single bit of light in the centre of his vision, which he never reached, no matter how fast he ran to catch it. After four hours of this, Ichigo wrote off sleep as a lost cause, and since it was Sunday, decided he might as well use his time productively.

Ichigo changed into an all-black tracksuit, quietly made his way downstairs, careful not to wake anyone, laced up a pair of white sneakers and went outside. As he stretched to warm up in the cold weather, Ichigo smiled. In a way, it probably made sense for his Bankai to have been speed-based, as even normally, Ichigo was pretty fast. Setting off at a slow jog, which would have been a sprint for most, Ichigo frowned as he tried to make sense of his dream.

The closest thing he could compare it to, was when Ganju had given him a hint to control his Reiatsu, before they invaded Soul Society. It made Ichigo hopeful that his powers may come back, but then again, his last Getsuga Tenshou, was final. Very final. Ichigo picked up speed, trying to vent his frustration somewhat, at his new found powerlessness.

After what happened with Grand Fisher, Ichigo always tried to be as strong as he could, so he could protect those close to him. He understood power went hand-in-hand with responsibility, but he had already accepted the responsibility and thus, needed power. Power to protect his sisters. Power to protect his friends. Without that power, Ichigo felt weak.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Ichigo ran at his max speed, something Ryou Kunieda, the fastest human in his school, would have approved of. It honestly annoyed Ichigo immensely. It is one thing to want power and to never have had it, but, Ichigo, had had power that surpassed all reasoning at one stage. Dropping from that to nothing… stung.

As Ichigo paused to take a break, he noticed that the sun was starting to rise. Knowing that with that, Yuzu and Karin would be waking up soon, Ichigo started to head home at a leisurely pace. During his walk, Ichigo couldn't help but think of his new neighbours. They were both rather strange to Ichigo. It might have been a lingering doubt in his mind, mostly because of how Bambietta approached him, but he felt somewhat suspicious of them and didn't know why. For some reason, that thought, was seemingly met with disapproval by his mind… almost as if something inside him didn't agree with that statement.

"I wish the old man was still with me…" Thought Ichigo mournfully, before sighing.

Ichigo finally arrived home and noticed that while the sun was rising, everyone was still asleep. Carefully, Ichigo went back upstairs and grabbed his towel before heading to the shower. After showering, Ichigo wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out, passing by the mirror over the sink. In a flash, Ichigo was back in front of the mirror and looked at himself intently. For a moment, Ichigo swore he saw old man Zangetsu looking back at him. Ichigo sighed and rubbed his forehead in annoyance, before heading to his room. As he neared it, Ichigo was slightly annoyed to see his father standing outside the door, no doubt preparing to wake his son up.

'Not today old man, you can't wake me up if I didn't sleep.' Said Ichigo dryly, as Isshin turned to face him.

'Aw man! Here I was thinking this would be a great day to restart our timeless tradition and you're already out of bed.' Whined Isshin dramatically.

'Is that what you call me throwing you out my window?' Questioned Ichigo, with an exasperated glare.

'Well, I have to make sure your reflexes stay sharp.' Defended Isshin.

"For what?" Thought Ichigo in annoyance.

Aside from the supernatural, no one could touch him at all. He was fast, athletic and had excellent reflexes, which carried over from his Shinigami training.

'Is that why you've been doing this for God only knows how long?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'Of course! My delinquent son needs to be alert at all times!' Exclaimed Isshin, with a goofy grin.

'Was that because you knew what I might become one day?' Asked Ichigo seriously.

Isshin's grin disappeared at this, becoming a serious frown.

'Well, I had suspicions, that one day something might happen, but it isn't like I always thought you would become a Shinigami.' Said Isshin.

'What else could I have become?' Questioned Ichigo, to which Isshin carelessly shrugged.

'No idea, you and Masaki were always close, maybe you would have been something she wanted you to become instead of a Shinigami. I just wanted to make sure that you'd be ready for things no matter what happened.' Confessed Isshin honestly.

'Hmm… I suppose you'll just have to try again tomorrow then, won't you?' Asked Ichigo dryly.

'Of course, I need to keep you on your toes after all!' Exclaimed Isshin, regaining his usual childlike exuberance.

'Keep it down will you.' Muttered Karin, as she opened her door and glared at Isshin.

'What is it my dear daughter?' Asked Isshin dramatically.

'You're too loud.' Growled Karin, closing the door in Isshin's face.

'How cruel Karin, to your only father.' Mock-wept Isshin, leaning against the door.

Ichigo simply walked around his bipolar father and entered his room. Walking into his room, Ichigo made his way over to his bed and looked out his window, it was probably about seven or so now, given how high the sun was. Looking over to the house next door, Ichigo blinked in surprise for a moment, before swiftly moving away from the window. It was with much embarrassment, that Ichigo realised, that Candice, who had been looking out her window as well, had noticed him. Normally, that wouldn't have bothered Ichigo, his clothes did have a habit of getting destroyed when he fought and he didn't mind that at all. What he did mind, was seeing that Candice herself, was also clad in only a towel and had noticed him before winking at him.

After Ichigo had regained himself, he quickly closed his curtains, before getting dressed.

 _-line break-_

'Ah, what better way to start the morning than to tease a prude?' Questioned Candice happily, as she came downstairs, wearing another pair of the same clothes she had worn yesterday.

'Really? That's a good morning for you?' Asked Bambietta, with a raised eyebrow.

'Hmm, not normally I suppose, but a blush that can be seen from metres away makes me proud. Clearly, I'm the best.' Said Candice haughtily.

'More like you show the most skin.' Mumbled Bambietta.

'Considering that you talked with him for longer, but I got the better reaction out of him, I think it is clear I'm better.' Quipped Candice thoughtfully.

'Hmm, if you say so.' Said Bambietta dismissively.

'Well you're testy this morning.' Commented Candice.

'Testy? Please. If I wanted to, I could have Kurosaki eating out of the palm of my hand in a few days. I'm going with a subtler approaching instead though, so he doesn't get suspicious.' Retorted Bambietta.

'Well, if you want him eating out your hand, you're wasting your time.' Remarked Candice cheekily.

'And Liltotto calls me a slut.' Muttered Bambietta, but Candice heard her.

'Aw, don't be jealous Bambi, you're just like me after all, but I have fun differently than you do.' Chirped Candice.

'In any case, do you have any ideas for today? I mean, he calls me stalker already and I don't really want to make that true.' Asked Bambietta curiously.

'Really Bambi? Asking for my opinion? I'm flattered.' Said Candice.

'Well, if Gigi is to be believed, you are good at having fun with your subordinates.' Teased Bambietta.

'Tch, I resent that! Damn zombie sadist giving me a bad rep.' Growled Candice.

'Oh, so you mean you haven't done anything at all?' Asked Bambietta curiously.

'Nothing too… final, if that's what you're hinting at.' Huffed Candice.

'Huh, so I guess that means I'm the only one who… finishes off… my playmates. Interesting.' Said Bambietta thoughtfully.

Candice snorted.

'Yeah, but I doubt they enjoy your finish.' Said Candice dryly.

At that moment, their doorbell rang.

'Expecting someone?' Asked Candice suspiciously.

'No.' Said Bambietta firmly.

The duo went to open the door, alert in case they were attacked. They weren't.

'Hello, I heard you're new to the neighbourhood!' Said a girl with, short, light brown hair, with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead. She also wore a red hair clip on the left side of her head and her eyes were a dark brown colour.

'Uh yes, we are.' Said Candice in surprise.

'Oh, sorry if I startled you. I'm Yuzu Kurosaki and I live with my family next door to you. I make it a point to welcome all our new neighbours.' Said Yuzu bashfully.

'So you're Yuzu… guess Ichigo wasn't joking when he said you had a thing for greeting new neighbours.' Said Bambietta thoughtfully.

'You know big brother?' Asked Yuzu in surprise.

'Hmm, yeah I suppose we do, Bambi saw him sitting by a lake and tricked him into coming here. He didn't even realise she was his new neighbour.' Answered Candice.

'Thought I was a lunatic from the looks of it.' Muttered Bambietta, which caused Yuzu to giggle.

'In that case, you two should come over for dinner today, I'm sure it would be a surprise for Ichigo.' Proposed Yuzu.

Candice and Bambietta shared a look before an understanding passed between them.

'Sure, why not.' Agreed Candice, with Bambietta giving a nod.

'Great! I'll make something special for dinner today then, come by around six or so.' Said Yuzu excitedly.

'You cook?' Asked Bambietta in surprise.

'Yep, breakfast, lunch and dinner.' Said Yuzu happily.

'Uh, aren't you like twelve though?' Asked Bambietta.

'I'm actually eleven, just like my sister.' Answered Yuzu.

'Wow, that's impressive, Bambi over here can't cook to save her life.' Candice teased.

'Hmph and you can?' Snarked Bambietta.

'Actually, I can, I'm not just called Candi because I'm sweet; I'm an excellent baker.' Retorted Candice, sticking her tongue out playfully.

'I've known you for years and now I find out you can bake.' Commented Bambietta, with a frown.

'Where do you think Liltotto gets all her sweets from?' Asked Candice rhetorically.

'…I never thought about it to be honest.' Said Bambietta.

'If you'd like, you can come over and help me prepare, it would be nice to have some company in the kitchen.' Suggested Yuzu, reminding the two that she was still there.

After another look passed between the two Wandenreich members, Candice responded.

'Sure, it could be fun.' Said Candice, to which Yuzu squealed in joy.

'Ok, please come by at five then to help, I'll figure out a way to get Ichigo out of the house until its ready.' Said Yuzu.

'Well, I think Bambietta could help with that, couldn't you Bambi?' Suggested Candice, giving Bambietta a playful nudge.

Bambietta gave her an exasperated glare, before sighing.

'He's going to keep saying I'm a stalker.' Muttered Bambietta in discontent.

'Ok, I'll see you both later today then.' Said Yuzu, giving a quick bow, before heading home.

After Bambietta closed the door, she fixed Candice with an odd look.

'So you can cook?' Asked Bambietta curiously.

'Yup.' Replied Candice proudly.

'Hmm.' Hummed Bambietta noncommittally.

'Don't worry, with your penchant for blowing things up, you'd probably be a menace in the kitchen, instead, just be a good stalker while I woo Ichigo's family.' Said Candice proudly.

'Well, I suppose if you can, that might help… but remember, their dad is a Shinigami, a former captain at that.' Warned Bambietta.

'Don't worry, he won't feel a thing.' Said Candice seriously.

'Alright, I'm going to go change… on second thought, all my clothes look like this anyway, I'm going to go out.' Said Bambietta, opening the front door again.

'Have fun, stalker Bambi.' Mocked Candice, before Bambietta closed the door with a huff.

Not wanting to give too much support to her new namesake, Bambietta decided not to go to the Kurosaki household, but instead, decided to explore the town more and scout for any potential threats.

Due to her assignment, Bambietta knew about the other two Quincy in Karakura Town… well, active Quincy at least. Technically, there were actually five Quincy in Karakura and if things worked out, one of them might even become their ally. That was her mission after all.

Surprisingly, Bambietta found herself back at the lake where she found Ichigo. She stopped momentarily, to look out across the lake. Although Reishi balanced itself out in the environment over time, significantly excessive, or concentrated bursts of Reishi, left traces behind. Bambietta could feel it, a Quincy had encountered a hollow at this point and the Quincy had lost.

"Hmm, I wonder if this is where Ichigo's mother met her end… given the feel of things, she had her powers taken at this very spot… which no doubt is the reason she was killed by a hollow. No Quincy would be taken out by a simple hollow. Especially not a Kurosaki." Thought Bambietta, before walking off once again.

As she made her way through town, she noticed that the air was rather rich in Reishi, especially for a place in the human world. However, among all of that, there were a dozen or so concentrated sources of it, one which bumped into her as she had been distracted.

'Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just really excited about being able to finally get a triple glazed chocolate doughnut that I wasn't paying attention.' Said a bubbly girl, who was currently on her bottom, just like Bambietta.

'It's fine, I was distracted as well.' Said Bambietta, as she quickly stood up and dusted herself off.

'Oh that's good. I mean not that you were distracted, but that's you're okay.' Said the orange haired girl.

Bambietta studied the girl for a minute as she rambled. She looked normal enough, but she could feel the unique power she possessed.

'Oh, but I'm sorry. I'm Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you.' Finished the girl.

'Bambietta Basterbine.' Said Bambietta.

'Wow that's such a unique name! You could call yourself BB, or BB gun, especially if you learned how to do trick shots or something.' Gushed Orihime, causing Bambietta to laugh softly.

'I don't know about a gun, but I'm pretty good with a bow.' Said Bambietta in amusement.

'Really? So is Uryuu. You could have contests with him. I could stand there with an apple on my head and you could take turns trying to shoot it off.' Said Orihime excitedly.

"This girl… is really chipper." Thought Bambietta, amused at the busty girls attitude.

'So, did you say something about a doughnut?' Interjected Bambietta.

'Oh that's right, there is a really good bakery down the street and I was on my way there. Hey, since we both bumped into each other, why don't you come and have one with me? I'll pay as well, since I feel bad for bumping into you.' Said Orihime, as she cutely stuck her tongue out and scratched the back of her head.

'Sure, I wasn't doing anything anyway.' Said Bambietta, before the easily excited girl gave a small squeal and quickly ushered the dark haired girl to the bakery.

 _-line break-_

'Hmm, what to do, what to do?' Muttered Candice, as she sat with her legs draped over an armchair, as she had previously.

'Well, he thinks Bambi is a stalker, but not me, so I might as well track him down.' Decided Candice, before hopping off the couch and heading to the door. Stepping outside, she felt his presence still in his house, to which Candice quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"Guess Bambi had something else she wanted to do." Thought Candice.

After her short walk to the Kurosaki residence, Candice knocked on the door and waited.

The door was opened by a different girl than the one that had greeted them previously, and stood in stark contrast. Dark hair, dark eyes and a rather unenthusiastic expression.

'Uh, who are you? Are you here for a consultation?' Asked Karin, with a raised eyebrow.

'Consultation? I am in the right place aren't I?' Questioned Candice in confusion.

'Look lady, we get enough weirdos over here as it is, one of them even lives here.' Started Karin, before another voice interjected.

'Oh Candice, what are you doing over here?' Asked Yuzu, as she popped out from the kitchen.

'Who?' Asked Karin, as she looked back to her fraternal twin.

'She is one of our new neighbours Karin.' Explained Yuzu.

'Yeah, although what's this I hear about a consultation?' Asked Candice, with a raised eyebrow.

'Oh, our house also doubles as a clinic.' Explained Yuzu cheerfully.

'I see… is Ichigo home?' Asked Candice.

'I think so. Big brother, there is someone here for you!' Shouted Yuzu.

After a few moments had passed, Candice could hear footfalls making their way downstairs.

'What is it Yuzu?' Asked Ichigo, as he walked down the stairs, rubbing his forehead, a little disgruntled at his lack of sleep.

As he moved his hand away though, he saw Candice looking at him in amusement.

'Yo, strawberry.' Said Candice, with a cheeky grin.

'What do you want? Besides, I already told you it doesn't mean strawberry.' Grumbled Ichigo.

'Big brother, that was rude.' Chided Yuzu.

'Sorry.' Said Ichigo sourly, more so for his little sister than for actually feeling sorry.

'Uh huh, I had come over hoping to speak with you, but if you're going to be standoffish, I guess I'll go.' Said Candice, feigning disappointment.

'Of course big brother would speak with you.' Said Yuzu, speaking for Ichigo.

'Fine, fine. Yuzu, I'll be back later. Karin, don't let goat chin get too carried away.' Said Ichigo, before walking over to Candice.

'Well, in that case, let's go.' Said Candice, as she started to walk off, expecting Ichigo to follow after her, which he did, after closing the door behind the two of them.

'Who was that Yuzu?' Asked Karin suspiciously.

'I told you already Karin, one of our new neighbours. She came with her sister to Karakura yesterday.' Explained Yuzu.

Karin stared at Yuzu for a moment, before looking at the door Ichigo had just left through.

"Be careful Ichigo." Thought Karin, unsure why she felt something strange from the green haired girl.

 _-line break-_

'So, what do you want?' Asked Ichigo, as the two Quincy walked, even if one didn't realise he was one.

'Well, believe it or not, but I know pretty much no one in this town and I was bored, so I figured, why not talk with my new neighbour? You were right about Yuzu by the way, she came and greeted us this morning, really nice girl. Your other sister though… she was a bit more abrasive. Do you have a lot of strange people come to your house or something?' Answered Candice.

'That's why I was telling you about my hair yesterday. Some gang members I beat up skulk around the clinic sometimes and Karin doesn't like dealing with them. Sometimes if I'm not home though, she takes them out herself.' Explained Ichigo.

'Really? That's surprising for an eleven year old girl.' Commented Candice.

'How did you… never mind, Yuzu probably told you guys. But yeah, Karin is tough. Between me and her, rarely anyone messes with us at home.' Said Ichigo.

'I see, so she takes after her brother. What about Yuzu, she doesn't seem violent at all?' Asked Candice, as the two reached a park.

'Yuzu? Yuzu couldn't hurt a fly, she is the most innocent girl I know.' Responded Ichigo.

Candice hummed at this, but didn't say anything else, as the two made their way to a park bench and sat down.

'So back to these gangs… don't you worry about them at all? It sounds to me like you're more annoyed by them than anything.' Prompted Candice.

'Please, the gangs are nothing, it's the upperclassmen at my school who are the most annoying.' Muttered Ichigo.

'Why is that?' Asked Candice curiously.

'Tch, this one guy has bleached blond hair and told me to stop bleaching my hair, as he doesn't want anyone to copy him. I told him this is my natural hair colour, but he wouldn't take no for an answer, so I forced him to, with my foot in his face. The problem with that, is the instructors at school think I'm going around picking fights because of the gangs, which regularly try to start trouble with me, and think I'm the one starting trouble at school. That's why I said unique hair colours can cause problems. Not like it should bother you too much though.' Explained Ichigo.

'Ah, I wouldn't mind. Like I said, Bambi and I are tough. If what you've said about Karin is any indication, you should know that girls can kick ass, just as much as anyone else, and considering where me and Bambi come from, we are both tough enough. It was either that or get brushed aside.' Retorted Candice.

'If you say so. I'm not doubting you girls, but it can get annoying after a while.' Said Ichigo.

The two sat there for a little while longer, before someone started to approach the duo.

'Well, well, if it isn't bleaching Kurosaki.' Crowed an annoying voice.

'Ugh, buzz off you blond wannabe.' Groaned Ichigo in annoyance.

'I told you to stop bleaching your hair kid? Stop trying to steal my style.' Growled the bleached blonde boy of average build.

'Yeah, you tell him Yamada.' Added one of the two teens flanking Yamada.

The two boys to either side of Yamada, had slightly bulky builds and both possessed black hair and dark eyes. Together, the trio made a classical, brains and brawn operation. The trio all wore dark blue jeans and white short sleeved shirts, clad in simple brown shoes.

'So I'm guessing this happens often?' Questioned Candice, getting a soft sigh from Ichigo and causing the trio of annoyances to notice her.

'What's this Kurosaki? Finally found a girl who likes your ugly hair? Although given her ugly bleached and dyed hair as well, I guess you two make a nice match.' Taunted Yamada, before laughing, his two cronies smirking in response.

Ichigo was prepared to flatten the trio and move on with the rest of his day, only to feel a hand grip his right thigh rather tightly.

'Ichigo, remember what I said about Bambi and I? Well, let me demonstrate.' Said Candice, in a quiet growl.

Candice stood up and walked over to the trio.

'Eh? What do you want girl? Decided to ditch the loser and get with a real man?' Asked Yamada lecherously.

'Yep, I decided that it was time I ditch the loser and leave here with a real man.' Said Candice calmly, her expression giving nothing away.

'Well then.' Said Yamada coolly, as he made to wrap his arm around Candice's shoulders, only for her to grab his arm and dislocate his shoulder.

'Augh! You bitch!' Shouted Yamada angrily, before Candice swung her right leg into his rib cage, sending him careening to the ground.

'Oi! You can't do that!' Shouted one of the goons, as they both charged Candice.

Ichigo prepared to step in, only for Candice to somersault over the two and kick one in the back of his left knee, dropping him, before she followed it up with a left elbow to the temple, which knocked him out. Before the other goon could respond, Candice had spun around and despite her slender frame, launched the goon into the air with a left uppercut, which dislodged one of his teeth, while also knocking him out.

Candice dusted off her hands and turned to face Ichigo, who was looking at her in shock.

'There, all done.' Said Candice cockily.

Ichigo noticed Yamada creeping up on Candice from behind and was about to shout out a warning, only for her to swing her leg back and slam it into Yamada's family jewels, before giving a quick spin and launching the back of her right fist into his right cheek, knocking a tooth out of his jaw, while also sending him into unconsciousness.

'Like I said, all done.' Repeated Candice cockily, as she turned back to face Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't respond, but recomposed his features.

'Now let's go and leave the loser behind.' Continued Candice, with a smirk, as she beckoned for Ichigo to follow her with her left index finger.

Ichigo promptly stood up, before walking over to Candice, as he examined the downed thugs.

'Wasn't that a bit much?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'Nope. Besides, isn't this what you do?' Responded Candice.

'Well yeah, but I usually leave them conscious so they can leave.' Said Ichigo.

'Oh, in that case.' Said Candice, with a malicious smirk, before stomping on all three in their respective stomachs, until all were conscious.

'There, problem solved. Now let's go. I wanted to talk with a real man, not a loser.' Said Candice loudly.

'Bitch.' Muttered Yamada, only to feel Candice give him a swift kick to the nuts again, causing him to roll around on the ground in agony.

'Alright, let's go.' Said Ichigo, causing Candice to smirk, before the duo left the downed trio behind.

'I guess you weren't joking about you girls being able to take care of yourselves. I bet you two would get along with Tatsuki.' Commented Ichigo.

'Hmm, who's that?' Asked Candice curiously, as the two wandered through town.

'She's one of my oldest friends and one of the best martial artists in the country.' Answered Ichigo.

'Hmm, I don't know, I don't like the idea of getting my hair all messed up in a fight.' Hummed Candice thoughtfully.

Ichigo looked at her in disbelief for a moment.

'Says the girl who just downed three losers.' Muttered Ichigo.

'Says the girl who just downed three losers and didn't get a single speck of dust on her, or mess up her hair.' Commented Candice cheekily.

'So… considering how you went off the deep end back there, I'm guessing you like your hair a lot.' Spoke Ichigo curiously.

'Of course, I don't spend almost an hour every day making myself look the best for nothing. I mean, you saw for yourself after all.' Said Candice teasingly.

Ichigo blushed a little at his early morning memory, of seeing Candice in nothing but a towel.

'Wow, you really are a prude… or I'm really that gorgeous.' Snickered Candice.

Ichigo chose not to respond.

'Jeez, relax would you Ichigo. I don't bite, unless you want me to.' Continued Candice.

Ichigo remained silent, which caused Candice to laugh heartily.

After a few more minutes of walking, Ichigo had noticed that he had unconsciously led the two to his school.

'So this is where you go to school? Not too shabby I suppose.' Commented Candice, as she examined the structure.

Ichigo merely gave a noncommittal grunt, before leading Candice away, who promptly followed.

Ichigo and Candice walked for a minute, before a large group of thugs stood in their way.

'So… I guess you weren't joking about this being a common thing.' Commented Candice in amusement.

'*sigh* Everyone thinks that if they beat me, they will instantly be the top dog around here. What annoys me, is I really don't care, but they all can't take a hint.' Groaned Ichigo.

'Oi Kurosaki, I've got a bone to pick with you. Your sister beat my little brother's soccer team, so now I'm going to beat you.' Declared the black clad thug in the centre.

All the thugs were wearing black pants and leather jackets, with a few carrying wooden baseball bats.

'Really? In that case, Candice, you sit this one out, this is personal.' Said Ichigo, cracking his neck.

'What's the slut going to do? Try and blow us away.' Laughed one of the goons.

'Okay, you can have him.' Said Ichigo, causing Candice to grin.

'With pleasure.' Said Candice, as she licked her lips.

The two charged the thugs, who were initially cocky and fully assured in their victory, which went down, with ever thug Ichigo downed, coupled with the screams of pain coming from the gang member who had insulted Candice.

One of the thugs crept away, stealthily sneaking up behind Ichigo and pulling out a switchblade as he did so. He smirked triumphantly, as he went stab Ichigo in the back, only to suddenly find his face planted into the ground, before he drifted off into blissful unconsciousness.

Ichigo looked back and saw a large dark skinned teen.

'Thanks for the help Chad.' Said Ichigo, before he jabbed the last thug standing, directly in his face, dropping him.

'No worries.' Said Chad.

The two turned to Candice, when they heard a high-pitched squeal from her direction. The squeal had come not from her though, but rather, from the thug who was currently whimpering in submission, as she twisted his arms back while pressing her foot into his back.

'Um Candice, I think his going to faint soon.' Commented Ichigo, with a sweat-drop, as he saw the thug looking as though hell had descended upon him.

'Fine.' Sighed Candice, as she let go of the thug and walked over to the pair, but not before planting a swift kick to his ribs, leaving him on the floor in a whimpering, groaning heap.

'So who are you?' Asked Candice, as she studied the large teen, towering over both her and Ichigo in height.

'This is Chad, he is one of my best friends and we frequently put down gangs like this together. He doesn't like fighting, which some of them tried to take advantage off, so we agreed to help each other.' Explained Ichigo, with Chad giving a small nod.

'Nice to meet you.' Said Chad, with a curt nod.

'Candice Catnipp, nice to meet you too.' Said Candice, as she returned Sado's nod.

'So what's new Chad?' Asked Ichigo conversationally.

'Not much, the usual I suppose.' Said Yasutora, causing Ichigo to give a sad smile.

'Yeah, the usual.' Muttered Ichigo sadly, causing Candice to look at him searchingly.

'What about you Ichigo? How are you adjusting?' Asked Chad.

'I'm fine I guess. I got new neighbours yesterday so I was showing one of them around.' Said Ichigo, gesturing to Candice.

'Yep, and it seems Ichigo here can't catch a break giving how many weak thugs keep trying to fight him.' Commented Candice.

'To be fair, you took out the last group yourself, not me.' Said Ichigo, getting Chad's eyes to widen slightly.

'Yeah well, there were only three and they weren't even a challenge, but then again, I doubt any of these guys would have been a challenge either.' Said Candice, nudging a downed goon to her left, who merely groaned in response.

Chad's head jerked almost imperceptibly to the left, which Ichigo missed but Candice noticed, feeling the presence of a hollow in the distance.

'I'll let you go for now Ichigo. See you at school tomorrow.' Said Yasutora, before heading off, leaving the two alone again.

Ichigo gave a small frown. He couldn't be sure, but it seemed as though Chad was in a hurry to leave, which made him think it might have something to do with the supernatural. Ichigo gave a small sigh at this, before starting to walk off. Candice narrowed her eyes in interest at Chad's back, before observing Ichigo, as she followed after him.

"I wonder… it looks like Ichigo wants his powers back… but why he wants them is the important part… not to mention, the fact that he already has some powers, even if he doesn't realise it." Thought Candice calculatingly.

'What's wrong strawberry, don't tell me you got bored beating up all those thugs?' Asked Candice teasingly, as the two walked away from the downed thugs.

Ichigo frowned at being called strawberry, but didn't otherwise react.

'What's the matter, hmm strawberry?' Persisted Candice, leaning closer to Ichigo so he could feel her arm against his own.

'Nothing, and stop calling me strawberry.' Muttered Ichigo.

'Come on Ichigo, it helps to talk about things… or, if you want, we could do other things to take your mind off whatever is bothering you.' Purred Candice, causing Ichigo to blush.

'If you dragged someone into a mess you started and then couldn't help them any longer for some reason, what would you do?' Questioned Ichigo.

'Hmm, well that depends. I mean, why can't you help them? It might all just be in your head. You in fact might be able to help them, but you might just not think you can.' Responded Candice.

'What do you mean?' Asked Ichigo.

'Well, if you get familiar with doing things a certain way and then find out you can't do that anymore, you might not realise that there are other ways to do the same thing.' Explained Candice.

Ichigo pondered on this fact for a moment, before finding he couldn't think of another way to do the things he could before.

'Ichigo, if you want to do something, like really want to, you just have to set your mind to it and keep trying. I mean, I didn't get this beautiful and strong by sitting on my ass all day, no matter how pretty it is.' Teased Candice, with a wink, which caused Ichigo to give a small smile.

'Thanks I guess.' Said Ichigo, as he gave a small smile to Candice.

'No problem. That's what friends are for, right?' Responded Candice.

'Yeah.' Said Ichigo, before becoming quiet again.

The two continued their walk back home, with Ichigo leading Candice up to her driveway.

'I'll see you later Candi.' Said Ichigo, as he started to head home, before pausing after a few steps.

'And thanks again.' Said Ichigo, before he walked to his house and entered, leaving Candice behind.

Candice smirked at this, before heading to her house as well and entered it, finding a slightly worn out Bambietta inside.

'What happened to you?' Asked Candice curiously.

'Met a girl who was way too energetic. If she didn't have so much Reiryoku, I would have just ignored her, but I needed to scout a little. She proved rather helpful… if not a little tiring.' Explained Bambietta.

'Ah that's too bad, especially since I got to spend hours with Ichigo and already made more progress with him than you.' Said Candice, in mock sadness.

'Sure, I bet you just teased him for a bit.' Said Bambietta, indicating she wasn't impressed.

'Oh I did plenty of that, don't get me wrong, but I also beat up a bunch of losers in front of him and we fought a gang together and then we talked about his situation, even if he didn't realise I knew what he really meant and he acknowledged me as a friend. I think I'm forgetting one more thing though… hmm, oh yeah and he called me Candi. Too bad, stalker, I'm winning.' Said Candice cheerfully.

'What? Candi, come back here and explain everything in more detail!' Shouted Bambietta, as she chased her fellow Sternritter.

'Sorry, Bambi, but I need to get ready to go help Yuzu soon. Good luck catching up.' Said Candice mockingly.

Bambietta stared up the stairs after Candice disappeared.

'It is on Candi!' Shouted Bambietta, as she started to brainstorm ideas, to improve her standing with Ichigo. 


	3. Dinner and a… school

**So, as you'll see this chapter, I'm still building up the story and developing the relationship between Bambietta, Candice and Ichigo. It will be very important, as with what I have planned, there needs to be a strong bond between the three, or it would make what I want to happen too unrealistic for my tastes.**

 **There will be a time skip eventually, but it won't be the seventeen month time skip. I will have a few events take place in between then and now, which will be important for Ichigo developing his powers. After that though, we will get to the Fullbringer arc and I have a nice twist for how things will go. I am certain no one will see it coming, as it nearly borders on incredulity, but that is why I am showing the emotional build up in Ichigo now, as it will be a key factor, for the reason behind his actions.**

 **In any case, I will be focusing on TTONU for the foreseeable future, so next update might be a while. Please support me on if you can and as always, enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 3 – Dinner and a… school  
 **  
**Ichigo had just entered his home, when Yuzu popped her head out of the kitchen.

'Big brother, what are you doing here?' Asked Yuzu.

'Um… I live here?' Replied Ichigo, taken aback at Yuzu's question.

Yuzu gave a small pout at this.

"Now how are we supposed to do this with Ichigo here? It won't be a surprise at this rate." Thought Yuzu sourly.

'I'm just going to go take a nap for now Yuzu. I'm feeling a little tired is all.' Added Ichigo, before walking past Yuzu and heading for the stairs.

'Okay then. Do you need anything?' Asked Yuzu quickly.

'No, I'll be fine.' Said Ichigo, before climbing the stairs to his room.

"Well, I guess this is okay for now." Thought Yuzu in relief, before heading back to the kitchen for meal prep.

 _-line break-_

"Another way to help… is there really something I can do… then again, by the end of the whole Aizen mess, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro had started to become spiritually aware, but they couldn't actually do anything." Thought Ichigo.

Ichigo closed his eyes as rested his arms behind his head, trying to get some rest, only to find his thoughts bouncing around what Candice had said.

"Is there really something I can do?" Questioned Ichigo, before falling into a slumber.

 _-line break-_

'Of course you can't do anything, Ichigo. You gave everything to stop me, remember? Even if you failed.' Said Sosuke Aizen, his form after his final transformation appearing in front of Ichigo, who was standing in an empty space, surrounded by darkness.

'It was foolish for a human such as you, to get involved in soul manners in the first place.' Added Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, as he replaced Aizen's figure.

'You fought your hardest and lost yourself, don't you think you should quit while you are still alive?' Questioned Ulquiorra, as he replaced Yamamoto.

'We told you what would happen if you went through with it Ichigo, you just need to live with now.' Said the combined Bankai form of Zangetsu, as he switched with Ulquiorra.

'You shouldn't have meddled with supernatural problems in the first place Ichigo. That is a job for a Quincy after all.' Said Uryuu, as Zangetsu faded away.

'You are a human. You might have been a Shinigami, but you're not anymore.' Said Uryuu.

'You always protected us Ichigo, but leave things to us now, you've done enough.' Said Chad, as he appeared to Uryuu's left.

'Ichigo, you're free now, you shouldn't keep dwelling on the past. It will only hurt you, like it hurt my brother. You need to move on, Ichigo.' Said Orihime, appearing to Uryuu's right.

Suddenly, Ichigo's three friends wavered slightly, before each was revealed badly injured. Chad's arm was torn off at the shoulder, Uryuu had a blade stabbed through his gut and Orihime was bleeding heavily from her head.

Ichigo jolted from the bed, sitting up suddenly. Ichigo looked around, noticing the sun was close to setting now and realised some time had passed since he took his nap.

 _'Ichigo, if you want to do something, like really want to, you just have to set your mind to it and keep trying.'_

Ichigo frowned, as he recalled Candice's words.

"But how?" Thought Ichigo, with a hint of annoyance.

"I can't just will them back, can I?" Pondered Ichigo.

'Knock, knock, Ichigo, hope you aren't doing anything naughty in there because I'm coming in.' Said a voice Ichigo recognised, but was surprised to hear in his house.

'What the hell are you doing in my room? This takes stalking to a whole new level!' Shouted Ichigo, as Bambietta entered his room. She was wearing a thin black top, with sleeves just past her shoulders and a pleated black skirt to match.

'Oh please, don't flatter yourself, your sister sent me up here to get you.' Said Bambietta, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ichigo's expression shifted into one of confusion, which intensified when he saw what Bambietta was wearing.

'Why are you here anyway? What's with the clothes?' Asked Ichigo.

I'm here because Yuzu invited Candice and me for dinner. As for the clothes… people wear them, you know. Of course, people take them off too, if you were wondering.' Said Bambietta, with a wink, which caused Ichigo to lean back slightly.

'You're acting weird.' Said Ichigo, as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

'You've known me for about twenty-four hours, I don't think you can decide what is and isn't weird for me.' Scoffed Bambietta.

'No that's more like you, witty and sharp tongued.' Retorted Ichigo.

'My tongue isn't sharp at all, in fact, it is rather smooth, want to see?' Suggested Bambietta.

'And now you're acting odd again.' Said Ichigo.

'Please, don't flatter yourself. I doubt you could ever hope to understand all of me, let alone in twenty-four hours. In any case, come down when you're ready, Yuzu is almost done.' Said Bambietta, before giving a quick turn of the heel and leaving.

Ichigo sat there for a moment, as when Bambietta had turned, her skirt had briefly rose, before she left, causing Ichigo to see that her underwear was also black… and lacy.

"First that dream… now this… things are getting too weird for me… then again, that's a load, considering the stuff I was involved with on a daily basis…" Thought Ichigo dryly.

With a quick sigh, Ichigo got up from the bed and opened his door, before heading downstairs. As he made his way down, he popped his head into the kitchen and saw something he definitely did not see normally. For one thing, Yuzu never wore lime green short shorts. For another, her posterior was nowhere near as developed as the one he was currently getting an eyeful of.

'Well don't just stare strawberry, hand me that plate next to you.' Ordered Candice, getting Ichigo to jump in shock, before grabbing the plate on the counter and walking over to Candice.

'Alright, put it down on the table for me.' Said Candice, before she straightened herself out and emerged with a cake tin from the oven, held between two orange oven mitts.

Candice quickly flipped the cake tin upside down onto the plate, before deftly raising the cake tin and revealing an unblemished sponge cake.

'Perfect, now all I need is strawberries.' Cheered Candice, taking off the oven mitts.

'I'm not a strawberry.' Muttered Ichigo tiredly.

'Oh, I know you aren't strawberry, but I meant actually strawberries in this case.' Teased Candice, before heading to the fridge and pulling out a small punnet of strawberries.

'Oh.' Said Ichigo in realisation, causing Candice to hold in her laughter.

'Yeah, oh. As much of a strawberry as you might be, you wouldn't make for a good strawberry sponge cake.' Joked Candice.

'Whatever. Where's Yuzu though?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'Oh, she's just getting everything ready. All the food is ready, I just need a minute or two to finish the cake.' Said Candice.

'Um, I'm no chef, but isn't it going to take more than a minute, to make this into a cake?' Asked Ichigo in confusion.

'Nope, a minute is all I need.' Said Candice, before she grabbed a long knife and expertly cut the sponge cake into two and separated the two pieces. Candice then grabbed a small bowl of whipped cream, which had a white spatula embedded in it, which she used to quickly coat the inside of both cakes in seconds, causing Ichigo to look on in surprise. She then grabbed the strawberries which had been previously cut into halves already and layered them on one of the cakes, before placing the other and top. She then grabbed the cream again and layered the top of the cake with it, before placing strawberries around the cake in a circular manner, leading into the centre.

'See, a minute.' Said Candice smugly, as Ichigo now held an expression of shock, at how quickly the green haired girl had assembled the cake.

'Hmm, I even have a bit of cream and two strawberry halves left over… it would be a shame to waste them though.' Said Candice, before grabbing one of the halves and dipping it into half of the remaining cream, before slowly bringing it to her lips and giving it a soft lick, before pushing the sweet into her pursed lips, leaving cream along her lips.

'Mmm, yummy, I do like my strawberries after all.' Said Candice, with a wink, as she licked her lips of the cream, which had been left there by her treat.

Ichigo blushed, at both Candice's actions and her words, before leaning back slightly, as a cream covered strawberry was put in front of him.

'Here, you can have the other half, say ah.' Said Candice.

'What? I don't want that thing.' Spluttered Ichigo.

'Relax, it isn't cannibalism, you're not a real strawberry after all.' Teased Candice.

'I'm not a strawberry at all.' Retorted Ichigo, only to find a strawberry shoved into his mouth.

'Well, now you have one inside you, so I guess you are.' Laughed Candice.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly, before chewing the sweet treat.

'Hmm, that's not good, you left some cream behind.' Lamented Candice, as she looked at her index finger.

'Here, finish what you started.' Commanded Candice, as she held her finger out to Ichigo.

'I'm not licking cream off your finger.' Said Ichigo, with an unamused expression.

'Fine, fine.' Said Candice, before slowly licking her finger, before popping it into her mouth and sucking on it, before pulling it out and giving Ichigo a smile.

'Your loss, my gain.' Winked Candice.

'I'm going to see if Yuzu needs any help.' Said Ichigo, unable to remain in Candice's teasing clutches any longer.

As Candice watched Ichigo leave, she smirked and gave herself a mental, self-satisfied pat on the back.

"Heh, good luck Bambi, I've got strawberry right where I want him." Thought Candice, as she gave her finger another lick.

 _-line break-_

Dinner proved to be a rather interesting affair. While Bambietta had gone with black, Candice went with green, which made for stark contrast between the two.

'Isn't it funny Karin? They're like older versions of us.' Said Yuzu, from across Candice.

Karin spared a look at Bambietta, who was sporting a fairly blank expression.

'I don't see it.' Said Karin, unknowingly mirroring Bambietta's expression.

Ichigo twitched a little.

"I… do not have a sister complex, this is pure coincidence." Thought Ichigo, as he too noticed a lot of similarities between his new neighbours and his sisters, now that all four were right in front of him.

Even their personalities were somewhat analogous… but neither of his sisters were… suggestive, like the two older women… Ichigo really hoped it stayed that way too.

'That's because she is like Bambi after all, isn't that right Yuzu? You and I can see the truth, can't we?' Added Candice in amusement, getting a nod from the happier Kurosaki girl.

'So, does that mean Ichigo is going to grow up to be like the old man?' Questioned Karin, as the two Kurosaki males were seated at opposite ends of the table.

The group of six had clustered around their normal table, but had added seats at either end, for the two Kurosaki men, allowing the girls to seat in the usual seats at the table.

'Not likely.' Muttered Ichigo, despite the fact that in a sense, he did in fact grow up to be like Isshin in one way.

'Ah, if only Ichigo had the fortunate luck of becoming like his old man, instead, he is a woeful delinquent who goes around beating up gangs.' Lamented Isshin, in an exaggerated manner.

'What the hell are you talking about old man? They come looking for me, not the other way round.' Said Ichigo.

'Yep, he has a point, I was with him today and they really aren't that bright.' Added Candice, getting Yuzu to look at her in surprise.

'You didn't get involved did you? It's dangerous.' Gasped Yuzu, while Karin gave a small snort.

'Involved, she took out the first group all by herself.' Muttered Ichigo, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

'Yep, don't worry about Bambi and me, we can take care of ourselves after all.' Said Candice, with a smirk.

'So what are you two doing here anyway?' Asked Karin, now marginally more interested in the two.

'Oh, just moved here for our studies, our father wanted us to meet new people and explore the world outside our little bubble.' Said Candice.

'Really?' Asked Karin, with a hint of disappointment.

'Pretty much.' Said Candice.

The conversation lulled at that point, as the group finished their meals. After Yuzu left to clean up, Candice joined her, leaving the three dark haired people and single head of orange at the table.

'So, are you any good at fighting or something?' Asked Karin, looking at Bambietta.

'Good? No. I'm better than good.' Smirked Bambietta.

'Really? Out of the two of you, which one of you is stronger?' Asked Karin.

'Me of course. Candi isn't too far behind though, she just cares for her hair too much to get down and dirty.' Said Bambietta.

'Because I take the time to make my hair look good and I'm not about to let someone just mess it up!' Shouted Candice, from the kitchen.

'And that's why I'm the stronger one.' Concluded Bambietta, with a smirk.

'Whatever, at least I can cook. Fighting isn't going to feed you when you are hungry.' Said Candice, as she came back with Yuzu, Candice holding the strawberry shortcake and Yuzu the plates and cutlery.

'Strawberries, good choice.' Chortled Bambietta, as she spared a glance at Ichigo.

'I thought so too.' Laughed Candice.

Ichigo just groaned softly.

'Alright strawberry, we'll ease up on the jokes for now.' Said Bambietta, with a smirk.

As everyone started to eat a slice of cake, Candice gave a self-satisfied grin when she saw everyone liked it.

'You're falling further and further behind Bambi.' Whispered Candice to her fellow Quincy teasingly.

Bambi briefly gave Candice a dirty look, before putting on a fake smile.

'You'll see.' Whispered Bambietta chirpily.

'So are either of you any good at sports?' Asked Karin, pausing as her cake was half eaten.

'Eh, sports aren't really my thing.' Said Candice airily.

'Which one, I'm a master at all.' Said Bambietta confidently, getting Candice to look at her funnily.

'Since when?' Asked Candice in disbelief.

'Since always. Any ball sport is my sport.' Quipped Bambietta.

'So are you good at soccer then?' Asked Karin, with a little bit more energy than before.

'Of course, I'm an unstoppable keeper, but I can play other positions if I need to.' Said Bambietta proudly.

'Want to test that out?' Asked Karin challengingly.

'Karin! We invited them over for dinner, not to play soccer.' Chided Yuzu.

'It's fine, I mean, we do live next door, so I can easily get a change of clothes. Besides, Candice got to show off with her baking, it's only fair I get to show my skills as well.' Said Bambietta happily, causing Karin to smirk.

'You won't be saying that when you can't stop a single shot.' Declared Karin cockily.

'We'll see.' Smirked Bambietta.

After they had finished eating, Bambietta excused herself to get more appropriate clothing for a bit of soccer and Candice followed her as well.

'Bambi, are you feeling okay? You've never played any type of sport in your life.' Said Candice, as she sat on Bambietta's bed, while the girl in question was rummaging through her clothes.

'Did you forget that we are superhuman? Anything they can do, we can do better.' Said Bambietta confidently, as she pulled out a pair of white shorts and a sleeveless white shirt.

'Yeah, I don't think that is the case. We have more power and our reflexes would be sharper, but I don't think that makes us athletes all of a sudden.' Said Candice uncertainly.

'Well, maybe you aren't, considering how much you hate getting dirty, but I'm sure I can handle myself.' Said Bambietta confidently, as she dropped her clothes on the bed and started to undress.

'…since when do you wear black lace… since when did you have black lace?' Asked Candice in surprise, seeing Bambietta's undergarments.

'Since always. Just because I wear a lot of white, doesn't mean I don't have other things I can wear.' Said Bambi, throwing her bra at Candice, who grabbed it and examined it.

'This is really high quality though… why on earth do you even have this?' Asked Candi, seeing Bambi slip her top on.

'For occasions like today.' Said Bambietta, with a laugh, before pulling on her shorts.

'I see, so this is how you're trying to grab Ichigo's focus… too bad I'm already doing the same thing, you just can't compete with this.' Said Candice in faux sadness, gesturing to herself.

'I'm not, this is just an extra, to show that your main talent isn't exclusive. I'll admit the baking thing threw me off, but I'm much more athletic than you and Ichigo seems to be more like Karin in personality anyway. That being said, I think he started to notice a few similarities between the four of us.' Said Bambietta in amusement, as she and Candice made their way downstairs.

'Yeah, didn't expect you to be right about the sister complex though… maybe you should have brought Liltotto instead.' Joked Candice.

'Please, that glutton would fail miserably.' Scoffed Bambietta, as the two made their way back to the Kurosaki residence.

Ichigo, Yuzu and Isshin were all standing off to the side, while Karin was standing in their driveway, holding a soccer ball against her hip.

'Ready to get humiliated?' Asked Karin confidently.

'Only if you are.' Retorted Bambietta, with a smirk.

'Well, I'll go over there for now, good luck Bambi.' Said Candice, before walking over to the other three Kurosakis.

'I don't need luck.' Said Bambietta confidently.

'Alright then, how small do you want the goal to be, you know, so you have a chance of saving at least one shot?' Taunted Karin.

'How about the entire driveway, don't want to make this too easy for me.' Said Bambietta.

'Are you sure, that's practically the same size as an actual goal?' Asked Karin, with a hint of surprise in her tone.

'I'm sure it'll be fine, no matter the size, you won't get anything past me.' Declared Bambietta.

Karin matched Bambietta's confident gaze and placed the ball ten metres away from the goal.

'Ready?' Asked Karin.

'Give it your best shot.' Retorted Bambietta.

Karin looked at Bambi and saw her stance looked a bit too relaxed so she aimed the ball off to the right, expecting Bambietta to not be able to react fast enough to stop it. Therefore, she was understandably shocked when Bambietta had seen the kick coming before Karin had even hit the ball and quickly moved into position and caught the ball between her two hands.

'Better luck next time.' Said Bambietta, throwing the ball back to Karin.

Karin caught the ball and set it down, before noticing Bambietta's cocky smirk.

"In that case." Thought Karin excitedly, before launching the ball high up to the left.

Once again, Bambietta saw the kick coming, leapt at the ball and caught in mid-air by somersaulting, before landing comfortably on her feet.

'Nice try, but too easy.' Said Bambietta, throwing the ball back to Karin once again.

The process repeated itself for a few more kicks, with the same result, surprising the Kurosakis.

'Wow, I've never seen someone stop Karin's kicks so easily.' Commented Yuzu in awe.

'More importantly, how is Bambietta even making those higher shots, I didn't think someone that short could jump that high?' Questioned Ichigo, only for a ball to slam into his gut.

'I heard that! I'm not short! If you think you're so good then why don't you take a shot, strawberry?' Shouted Bambietta irritably.

Ichigo gave a small growl, before deciding to accept the challenge, with Karin stepping back for the moment.

Ichigo placed the ball down and stared Bambietta down with his signature scowl, only for her to smirk at him confidently.

Ichigo swung his leg back before slamming it into the ball, fully expecting it to fly over Bambietta's head, only for her to easily catch it, with one hand.

'How disappointing, you kick worse than Karin and have twice the ego.' Said Bambietta in fake sadness, throwing the ball back to Ichigo.

Ichigo grunted as he caught the ball, surprised at the strength behind the throw. After a few more kicks, which Bambi once again caught with a single hand, Ichigo's frown had deepened.

'If kicking is too much trouble, why don't you try and stop my kicks? Unless you want to concede defeat now.' Said Bambietta haughtily.

'You're on.' Said Ichigo, before walking up to Bambietta who also walked up to him.

As the two passed each other, Bambietta gave Ichigo a smile, not a smirk, but a smile. Ichigo was a little confused at this, but gave a small grin all the same.

'Ready, Ichigo, because you're about to go, on the walk of shame?' Taunted Bambietta.

'Just kick the ball already.' Said Ichigo, only for the ball to fly past his face.

'Well, go on Ichigo, do the walk of shame and get the ball.' Teased Bambietta.

Ichigo grumbled as he walked over to the ball, before bringing it back and throwing it to Bambietta, who caught it with her right hand only.

'Try to at least keep track of the ball this time.' Said Bambietta, with a smirk, before pulling her leg back.

Ichigo waited for the moment Bambietta's foot hit the ball, only for it to practically fly past his vision, shooting half a metre away from his right shoulder.

'Well, off you go again.' Teased Bambietta, causing Ichigo to grumble once again.

The process repeated itself for a few more kicks, only for Candice to begin to notice something.

"Heh, you're pretty crafty Bambi, improving his spiritual capacity by launching enhanced kicks at him, to boost his awareness. Only you could make a game into training." Thought Candice in amusement.

It was a good thing the Kurosakis were busier focusing on Ichigo getting his ass handed to him, as they didn't notice the miniscule amount of Reiatsu Bambietta was releasing with each kick.

After the twelfth kick though, Ichigo finally managed to stop it. It was an ungraceful save, Ichigo taking the hit to his gut, before his hands could stop the momentum, pushing him back slightly, but he stopped the ball nonetheless.

'Well about time you finally made a save.' Smirked Bambietta.

'You won't get another one past me from now on, I guarantee it.' Smirked Ichigo.

'Ah, well, we'll have to do this again sometime. It has gotten a bit late and Candi and I do have stuff to do tomorrow, plus, now I'll need a shower.' Said Bambietta calmly.

'What? Just after I saved one?' Asked Ichigo in shock.

'Well it isn't my fault you took so long to do it.' Mocked Bambietta, getting Ichigo's characteristic frown to appear again.

'Fine, we'll do this again tomorrow.' Declared Ichigo.

'If you want, but I was going easy on you towards the end there.' Retorted Bambietta.

'We'll see.' Said Ichigo confidently.

'That we will strawberry, see you tomorrow. Thanks for dinner Yuzu and thanks for the fun Karin, I'd be happy to practise with you in the future if you want.' Said Bambietta happily.

'Hmm, maybe.' Said Karin, with a small smile.

'Come on Candi, let's go.' Said Bambietta, walking off.

'Thanks for everything, see you later.' Said Candice to the Kurosakis, before walking off, trailing after Bambietta.

'Wow Ichigo, I've never seen you get beaten so badly before.' Joked Isshin, only for a soccer ball to slam into his face.

'Say that again!' Shouted Ichigo, before the two males started a shouting match.

'Well, that was fun, wasn't it, Karin?' Queried Yuzu happily.

'Eh, it was okay.' Said Karin noncommittally, but her body language looked positive.

 _-line break-_

'Interesting plan Bambi. I have to admit, I didn't think of something like that at all.' Complimented Candice, once the duo entered their home.

'Just remember Candi, we aren't on a seduction mission. We want him on our side, but we need him to be strong as well, just remember that.' Said Bambi calmly.

'Fine… but I'll leave most of that to you then, I'm not getting my hair all messed up.' Said Candice, only for Bambi to turn a smirk on her.

'That's why I'll win. If you forgot, you're not the first person to tease Ichigo into a blushing mess, but want he really wants is a challenge, competition. At this rate, you're going to be the one falling behind.' Declared Bambietta, before heading off for a shower.

Candice stood there in silence for a minute, before concluding her thoughts.

"Shit." Thought Candice, realising the truth in Bambi's words.

 _-line break-_  
 **  
**'I'm heading off.' Said Ichigo, halfway out the door, off to school.

'Have a great day big brother!' Shouted Yuzu, before Ichigo closed the door behind him and made his way down the street.

Ichigo thankfully didn't have any strange dreams last night, but he swore he saw old man Zangetsu in his mirror again this morning.

Making his way to school, Ichigo went through his usual routine, today, dropping an elbow into Keigo's back and a simple greeting to Mizuiro, before taking his seat and gazing out the window. Everyone else slowly trickled in until the teacher, Misato Ochi arrived.

'Alright everyone we have two new transfer students today, so make them welcome.' Said Misato.

'Hi, I'm Bambi, this is Candi, please look after us.' Said a familiar voice, in a bored drawl.

Ichigo blinked in surprise, sure he was hearing things, before turning away from the window to the front of the class. There were Bambietta and Candice, clad in the Karakura High uniform. Candice's skirt was particularly short, just above mid-thigh, while Bambietta's skirt was just above mid knee. Bambietta's top was buttoned all the way up, while Candice had left the top button open. Bambietta also had the female blazer over the top, but the top two buttons were left open. That being said, both of them were straining the material around the chest area to an impressive degree.

'Come on Bambi, be more energetic. We're both from really far away and it is really cold there. Bambi is the sportier one between us, while I'm a great baker, but we can both lay you out if you get grabby.' Said Candice happily.

'Good, that was an interesting introduction, there are a couple of seats over there.' Gestured Misato uncaringly, pointing to two seats near the right side of the class room, opposite Ichigo.

 _-line break-_

As the bell chimed, signalling lunch time, Ichigo sighed as he made his way to the rooftop.

After a few minutes, Keigo and Mizuiro made their way up there as well.

'So what do you think of the two new girls?' Asked Keigo energetically.

'Stalkers. Both of them are bloody stalkers.' Grumbled Ichigo, causing Keigo to look at him funny.

'Ha, too bad Candi, you've become a stalker as well now.' Said Bambietta, appearing suddenly in front of Ichigo with Candi in tow.

'Hmm, I don't know if I like the sound of that.' Said Candice thoughtfully.

'I take it the two of you know Ichigo then.' Said Mizuiro politely.

'They're my new neighbours.' Intoned Ichigo uncaringly.

'Geez, you sound so thrilled.' Commented Bambietta, sounding just as apathetic as Ichigo.

'Come on Bambi, you know strawberry is just shy.' Said Candice, causing a tick mark to appear on Ichigo's head.

'Ichigo, how come you get such interesting neighbours?' Whined Keigo, getting another tick mark to appear on Ichigo's forehead.

'Kurosaki! What's this I hear about you sending Yamada to the hospital?' Shouted Kagine, the physical education teacher, slamming the door to the roof open. Kagine was a tall muscular man with short black hair and a moustache.

Behind Kagine was Yamada, bleached blond hair ruffled and his arm in a sling.

'I didn't sent that bleaching pain to the hospital!' Cried Ichigo in annoyance.

'It's okay Ichigo, you don't have to lie, you should tell them the truth.' Interjected Candice, drawing the attention of Kagine, Ichigo and a fearful Yamada.

'Hmm, who are you?' Asked Kagine suspiciously.

'I'm a new student, along with my sister. I was there when Ichigo dealt with that person, it was such a frightening experience.' Said Candice nervously, causing Ichigo to gape at her.

'Now, now, everything will be okay, I'm sure Kurosaki won't every do something like that to you.' Said Kagine placating.

'No! It wasn't Ichigo. Ichigo stopped Yamada for me. He was making inappropriate advances on me and was trying to take advantage of me being new to the area, when Ichigo stepped in and saved me. I was so nervous, I didn't know what to do, but Ichigo promised he'd protect me. Y-Yamada threatened us though, saying he'd get his revenge on us, so I didn't want to say anything… but I can't let Ichigo get blamed for trying to protect me.' Said Candice tearfully.

Kagine was nearly moved to tears and turned to Ichigo.

'Sorry, Kurosaki, it seems I've misjudged you. Yamada! You're in big trouble for lying to me though and trying to blame Kurosaki, not to mention, threatening a new student. I'll make sure you are punished for this.' Said Kagine firmly, dragging a protesting Yamada away.

Candice gave a small sniff, before looking up and giving Ichigo a toothy grin.

'I'm also a pretty good actor.' Winked Candice.

Ichigo blinked in surprise for a minute, before letting out a small chuckle.

'Thanks Candi, you just saved me a lot of trouble.' Said Ichigo appreciatively.

Candice smiled at this, before turning to Bambietta.

'Like I said Bambi, you're still falling behind.' Teased Candice, in a whisper, causing the shorter Quincy to frown.

"*Tch* We'll see." Thought Bambietta, in slight annoyance.


	4. Like Mother, Like Son

**Sorry it's a bit short, but I'm really having a rough time getting through these earlier chapters. I really, really want to skip ahead to the Fullbringer Arc, but there are a few things I need to get out of the way… it's just so boring moving through things slow… but rushing this point of the story, would really cheapen the rest of it… *sigh*.**

 **In any case, there will only be a few more chapters until the time-skip, at most, two or three. Then, I can finally start writing the best parts of this story. Just bear with me that little bit longer everyone, we'll get there.**

 **SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 4 – Like Mother, Like Son

At the end of the day, Ichigo prepared to head home, only for two girls to accost him.

'Hey Ichigo, you weren't just going to leave here without us, were you?' Asked Candice, from in front of Ichigo.

'Please, we don't need to stick around him just because we're neighbours.' Said Bambietta, walking up to the two.

'I know, but it might be fun.' Said Candice thoughtfully.

'Or another gang could try and attack us.' Said Ichigo.

'Yeah, that's what I just said, fun.' Grinned Candice.

'If a single speck of dirt gets on your clothes, they won't be able to walk away.' Said Bambietta in boredom.

'Oi, Ichigo, what are you doing?' Asked Ichigo's childhood friend, Tatsuki Arisawa, as she approached the duo.

'Me? I'm not doing anything.' Answered a confused Ichigo.

'You're not huh?' Questioned Tatsuki disbelievingly.

'Oh, hi Bambi!' Chirped Orihime, walking beside her protector.

'Hi Orihime, nice seeing you.' Said Bambietta politely.

'You two know each other?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'Yep, I ran into Bambi a few days ago. I was thinking about getting a triple glazed chocolate doughnut and bumped into Bambi, so I offered to buy her a doughnut as well.' Explained Orihime happily.

'That's… nice.' Said Ichigo, nearly lost for words.

'So, are you going to walk us home or what, huh Ichigo?' Asked Candice, making an exaggerated show of batting her eyelashes.

'You got here didn't you, why do I need to help you get back?' Asked Ichigo.

'What happened to all the gentleman stuff you were going on about when we first met? Or was that you just trying to impress me?' Teased Bambietta.

'I wouldn't need to impress my bloody stalker… fine, I'll walk you two home.' Said Ichigo reluctantly.

'See you two tomorrow, Tatsuki, Orihime.' Said Ichigo tiredly, before walking off, Candice to his right and Bambietta to his left.

'What's with that look, Tatsuki?' Asked Orihime curiously, seeing her friend send a scrutinising glance at the trio, who were slowly shrinking from their view.

'Nothing Orihime, let's go.' Said Tatsuki, getting an energetic cheer, from her bubbly friend.

 _-line break-_

'Well, how did you find today?' Asked Ichigo, after a moment.

'Boring. Can't believe you can put up with it.' Commented Bambietta.

"Well I was missing a lot of class time anyway." Thought Ichigo, remembering how often he flaked out on school, for Shinigami related matters.

'It wasn't that bad, plus, I got to try out my acting skills. I've still got it, clearly.' Commented Candice happily, with a smirk.

'Thanks for that by the way, again.' Said Ichigo.

'No problem. Couldn't let our little strawberry get in trouble, for something he didn't even do.' Said Candice cheekily, causing Ichigo to sigh.

'You said you were going to ease up on the strawberry thing.' Grumbled Ichigo.

'Aw, but it's such a good nickname… I'll think of another one then.' Said Candice thoughtfully.

'You could just call him grouchy, since he barely smiles.' Said Bambietta, pointing at Ichigo's mouth, which shifted into a deeper scowl, in response.

'Nah, too easy.' Said Candice, waving off Bambietta's suggestion.

'Well, good luck with that.' Said Ichigo, as he saw their houses come into view.

'*sigh* I'm not going to get any sleep now. I need to think of a good nickname.' Sighed Candice.

'I'm sure you'll manage.' Said both Ichigo and Bambietta simultaneously, getting the two to look at each other.

'Stop that.' Ichigo and Bambietta both said again.

'How about King, since you like ordering people around?' Said Bambietta dryly.

'Despite the fact that you're copying me.' Deadpanned Ichigo.

'King, I like it.' Added Candice.

Ichigo thought back to another person who previously called him King, before frowning.

'I don't.' Said Ichigo calmly.

'Eh, we can work on it I suppose.' Said Candice lazily.

'Whatever.' Said Ichigo, before walking off to his house, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

'King? A bit pretentious, don't you think?' Commented Candice.

'Well, His Majesty would have been a bit of a stretch.' Commented Bambietta, getting Candice to snort.

'Although, these next few days are going to be boring. At least the Quincy wasn't suspicious of us.' Said Candice, opening the door to their house as she did so.

Bambietta followed after, as both made their way to the living room, only to find a certain blond there, waiting for them.

'What are you doing here, Haschwalth?' Asked Bambietta.

Jugram Haschwalth was a tall young man, with a thin build and long blonde hair, which reached below his shoulders. His attire was a variation of the typical, white Sternritter uniform, consisting of the signature hooded-cloak, a calf-length trench coat, with dark green fur running down from his left collar, to the front of the coat. Additionally, he wore a green belt, with a golden belt buckle, along with white trousers and shoes.  
In addition to all this though and perhaps most importantly, he was second-in-command of the Quincy, answering only to Yhwach himself.

'I was just sent here as a brief reminder. Given the time, you will have no doubt met the target by now. His Majesty just wants you to remember, not to be complacent. After all, as you no doubt know by now, your lives are on the line here.' Said Haschwalth.

'We know.' Said Bambietta calmly, with Candice giving a small nod.

'Very well then, good luck and if you should fail, good bye, as no one will ever see you again if you do.' Said Haschwalth, before the shadows engulfed him and he disappeared.

'Damn I hate Haschwalth and his smug attitude! Just because His Majesty picked him.' Growled Bambietta, giving a small kick to their couch.

'Well, I guess we should take a break from the teasing and start focusing on the mission a bit more.' Said Candice, with a frown.

'You're right. This weekend, I'll set the first test up. If he survives, we'll be well on the way, if not, well, we might as well start running.' Said Bambietta.

'What do you have planned?' Asked Candice.

'It's time Ichigo ran into the supernatural again.' Said Bambietta calmly.

 _-line break-_

 **'Ichigo.' Said a familiar voice.**

'Zangetsu, is that you?' Asked Ichigo.

Ichigo was once again in a world devoid of all colour, plunged into utter darkness.

 **'Ichigo… time is coming… soon… powers.' Said the same voice, breaking up intermittently, not allowing Ichigo to understand what was being said.**

'What are you trying to say Zangetsu? What's coming? What powers?' Asked Ichigo in confusion.

 **'You… I… Ichigo… give… Almighty.' Said the voice, before a light started to shine, in the expansive area of inky darkness.**

Ichigo shielded his eyes from the light, with his left hand, while walking towards it, right hand outstretched towards it.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo suddenly woke up and found his arm was still outstretched. Letting it slump down and join the rest of his body, Ichigo frowned.

"Another dream… what's going on?" Thought Ichigo in confusion.

Ichigo hadn't had any dreams like this since losing his powers before, so why now? Why was he seeing Zangetsu in his dreams? Why was he occasionally seeing Zangetsu's visage, replace his in the mirror? It made no sense to Ichigo.

"What happened… what changed?" Wondered Ichigo.

'Good morning Ichigo!' Shouted Isshin, slamming his son's door open and trying to drop an elbow into his gut, only to find a foot planted into his face, sending him into the wall.

'This is going to be a long week.' Grumbled Ichigo, getting off his bed and going to wash up.

 _-line break-_

True to form, the week had been long for Ichigo and he was glad to finally leave that Friday afternoon. Walking outside, he waited a minute or two, before his two new neighbours accosted him again, as they had been doing all week. Setting off, the trio made mindless small talk about the day as usual. Ichigo made to leave them, as they reached their respective homes, only for Bambietta to throw something at the back of his head.

'What the hell was that for?' Grumbled Ichigo.

'Just take it. We're going away for the weekend and might not be back in time for school next week so let us know what we missed.' Said Bambietta.

Ichigo scowled at Bambietta before looking at what had struck his head. It was a phone case and inside, predictably, was a phone.

'Before you say anything, it's a temporary phone, it'll only last a week or so. See you later.' Said Bambi, before heading home with Candi.

'Who the hell throws phones at people's heads?' Muttered Ichigo in annoyance, as he picked up the phone and took it inside with him.

 _-line break-_

'Really Bambi, a phone?' Asked Candice in disbelief.

'Well what else could we give him? Besides, it isn't like the phone itself actually matters.' Scoffed Bambi.

'Remind me again why we're putting time delayed Hollow bait, in a phone case, which we are giving to our spiritually powerless neighbour, who, just in case you forgot, we need alive?' Asked Candice in annoyance.

'Relax, at best, he'll get a dozen hollows after him, not even strong ones.' Said Bambietta dismissively.

'And just how exactly is he supposed to survive?' Asked Candice in annoyance.

'He has friends, I'm sure they'll save him.' Said Bambietta calmly.

'*sigh* I can't believe you, Bambi. You say the dumbest things every now and then.' Sighed Candice, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

'Relax, worst case scenario, we'll save him.' Said Bambietta.

'You know this is really dangerous, even for you?' Pointed out Candice.

'Look, if it doesn't work, we try something else, but if it does, we can finally start making progress here.' Said Bambietta, effectively ending the conversation.

 _-line break-_

That weekend, unbeknownst to Ichigo, the phone case; which he had thrown into a small bin, that he had in his room; disintegrated. Soundly sleeping, Ichigo was awoken, as he heard a familiar sound.

"Was that a Hollow?" Questioned Ichigo, sitting straight up in his bed, looking out the window.

It had been faint, but Ichigo was sure he heard a wail, one classically belonging to a Hollow. Ichigo got out of bed and made his way outside, being careful not to disturb anyone. Lacing up his sneakers and steeping out into the cold, Ichigo felt a chill run down his spine, which had absolutely nothing to do with the weather.

"This feeling…" Thought Ichigo, feeling his body tense in anticipation.

Ichigo slowly made his way out of his street, trying to calm his nerves.

"It's okay… I have virtually no Reiatsu anymore, so nothing should happen." Thought Ichigo, as he slowed his breathing down.

A drawn out wail caused Ichigo to tense in anticipation again.

"How can I hear that?" Thought Ichigo nervously.

Ichigo picked up his pace, walking at speeds just under a jog, making his way through Karakura Town, but never straying too far from home. The wails stopped after a minute or two, making Ichigo believe that they had been taken care of. True to form, the Shinigami on duty had done his job and taken down ten Hollows, all by himself. Feeling quite pleased with himself, the Shinigami made his way to another part of town, seeking to cover all his bases.

Hearing nothing for a few minutes, Ichigo relaxed and made his way home, writing the incident off as a trick of his mind. Entering his street, Ichigo started to walk towards his house, only for his instincts to scream at him, causing him to leap to the right. Not even a moment later, a heavy body of some sort, impacted the ground where Ichigo had been standing, crushing the concrete beneath it. Ichigo blinked and saw a blurred, white creature, which was quickly coming into focus.

The creature had four stubby limbs, which somehow supported its muscle bound frame. It looked like a bull, only it had two sets of horns, one which curved up, while the other set jutted forward, similar to Ichigo's own in the past. The horns were a smooth, curved white, with black tips. The creature's entire body was black, except for three crisscrossing segments of white, in a zigzag pattern, running from its horns to its bony tail, which was half a metre in length and branched out, into three prongs at the tip.

"A Hollow… but how?" Questioned Ichigo.

The bull like Hollow pawed the ground, before charging at Ichigo. Ichigo leapt to the left, avoiding being gored, but suffered a deep gash along his right leg.

'Augh! That hurt… how?' Cried Ichigo in pain, before becoming confused.

The Hollow didn't pause to entertain Ichigo and was already charging him. Ichigo panicked, trying to get to his feet, only to fall down once again.

"Is this really how it ends?" Asked Ichigo, seeing some of the most notable events of his life, flash through his mind. Meeting Rukia. Fighting Byakuya. Being killed by Ulquiorra. Defeating Aizen. Lastly though, his mind focused on his mother's death.

 **'Ichigo.' Said a voice, causing Ichigo to jolt.**

"Zangetsu?" Thought Ichigo, only to get no response.

The bull-like Hollow was almost upon Ichigo, less than two metres away now, head angled down, preparing to finish Ichigo off.

"No! It can't end like this!" Thought Ichigo desperately.

Ichigo threw his hands out, futilely trying to stop the Hollow, only for something to shoot from his hands and disintegrate the Hollow into nothingness.

 _-line break-_

'I'm telling you, Bambi, this is a bad idea.' Commented Candice, as she and Bambietta watched Ichigo wander around town, while the Hollows that had emerged in response to the bait, were dispatched by the Shinigami assigned to the area.

'What are you worried about? Nothing's happened and that stupid Shinigami is doing his job.' Scoffed Bambietta.

'That's the point though! You said his friends were going to come help him, but none of them are even close.' Shouted Candice in irritation.

'Look, he dealt with them all so nothing happened.' Noted Bambietta, as the Shinigami dispatched the last Hollow and left the area.

'So basically, nothing at all was gained by your little venture?' Asked Candice unhappily.

'I don't know about that, he seemed to hear the Hollows, so that's at least some progress.' Commented Bambietta thoughtfully.

The two watched as Ichigo entered his street, only for a hole in the sky to open up.

'Shit, another one! That Shinigami left as well now.' Said Candice, preparing to obliterate the Hollow, only for Bambi to stop her.

'What the hell are you doing, Bambi?' Asked Candice angrily.

'Just wait, watch.' Said Bambietta calmly, as the Hollow tried to attack Ichigo, only for Ichigo to dodge it.

'What… how did he know that was coming?' Asked Candice in shock.

'I don't know, maybe he is getting his powers back… or tapping into his Quincy powers for the first time… either way, don't interfere. This might be just what we need.' Said Bambietta.

The two watched on calmly, as Ichigo dodged the Hollow, only to suffer a small wound.

'Bambi?' Asked Candice curiously.

'Not yet.' Said Bambietta calmly, even as the Hollow was nearly upon Ichigo.

In the next instant, a flash of yellow light was seen and the Hollow was destroyed, leaving Bambietta speechless. Fortunately, Candice was not.

'What the hell was that shit! That was my power! How the hell did he use my power?' Exclaimed Candice.

Bambietta was about to comment, only for a worm-like Hollow to crawl towards Ichigo. Ichigo noticed the Hollow and attempted to escape it, only for the Hollow to quickly wrap around Ichigo and begin to constrict him, causing him to yell out in pain. Bambietta snapped out of her trance, as she saw the Hollow tightening its grip on Ichigo, preparing to consume him, causing her to start gathering Reishi, only to quickly stop, as the Hollow blew up.

'How did that just happen?' Asked Bambietta in shock, as the Reishi she had been gathering dissipated.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo looked on in shock as the bull-like hollow disappeared. Ichigo had no idea what had happened. Ichigo had raised his hands one moment and the Hollow was destroyed in the next. Ichigo struggled back to his feet, looking at his hand in confusion.

'What was that?' Muttered Ichigo, clenching and unclenching his hand slowly.

Ichigo's senses screamed at him to move once again, but with his injured leg, he could barely move and was quickly wrapped up by something. Ichigo cried out in pain, clenching his eyes shut, as he felt his bones and muscles being crushed.

"You've got to be kidding me! First one Hollow, now another! Give me a break, damn it!" Thought Ichigo in annoyance, opening his eyes slightly, to glare at the Hollow.

It was much plainer than the previous Hollow, being completely white, except for its mouth, which was ringed in black. The mouth of the creature opened and gave the signature wail of its species.

"I'm getting really sick of that stupid sound!" Thought Ichigo in annoyance, before an explosion engulfed him.

The smoke from the explosion cleared slowly, revealing Ichigo was now unconscious, but the Hollow, which had been crushing him, was now gone. Ichigo's unconscious body was picked up by Candice and was quickly deposited in his bed, through his window, before she left with Bambietta.

'Well, was that what you were expecting?' Asked Candice quietly.

'I don't understand what happened! How on earth could he use our powers?' Ranted Bambietta.

'No idea, but this was your plan.' Said Candice, crossing her arms over her chest.

'Why are you so calm all of a sudden?' Asked Bambietta in irritation.

'Well, I was only annoyed when I thought he was using my power. Seeing him use yours too, was enough to calm me down.' Answered Candice calmly.

'Whatever.' Said Bambietta, with a hint of irritation.

'So what are we going to do now?' Asked Candice.

'… I don't know. I was expecting him to only see spirits and the like again. If he did manifest Quincy powers, I was anticipating a standard bow… not our unique powers that we were granted by our Schrift.' Said Bambietta calmly.

'Well, now that he has powers of some sort… should we reveal the truth yet? About us?' Asked Candice curiously.

'No… definitely not. Although, maybe we did rush things a little. Damn Haschwalth.' Grumbled Bambietta.

'Well, in that case, wouldn't it be a better idea to get closer to him now, now that we know he has the capacity to regain, or already has regained, powers of some sort?' Suggested Candice.

'You read my mind.' Smirked Bambietta.

 _-line break-_

 **'Ichigo.' Said the same voice Ichigo had heard, during his fight with the Hollow.**

'Zangetsu!' Shouted Ichigo into the darkness.

 **'Ichigo, how have you been?' Asked Zangetsu, appearing in front of Ichigo.**

Ichigo blinked and the previous world of black darkness, had turned back into the inner world he was familiar with, full of towering skyscrapers.

'What the hell old man? You know exactly how I've been!' Shouted Ichigo.

Zangetsu smirked a little, surprising Ichigo.

 **'Yes Ichigo, I do. I'm proud of how you've handled yourself.' Said Zangetsu happily.**

'How are you here right now anyway? You said the Final Getsuga Tenshou was the end of my powers.' Asked Ichigo curiously.

 **'I lied.' Said Zangetsu abruptly, getting Ichigo's jaw to drop, uncharacteristically in shock.**

'What do you mean, you lied?' Asked Ichigo in shock.

 **'Ichigo, do you remember what we told you we wanted to protect?' Asked Zangetsu seriously.**

'Me. Even above the things I wanted to protect.' Said Ichigo, getting a nod from his mysterious spirit.

 **'Yes, and the reason for that was because of what has already been set into motion.' Said Zangetsu.**

'So if you're here, does that mean I have all my old powers back now?' Asked Ichigo eagerly.

 **'No.' Said Zangetsu flatly, causing Ichigo to scowl.**

 **'The powers you displayed, just a few moments before… they were not your powers, Ichigo. You have a different set of powers within you, Ichigo. Even without your Shinigami powers, you are far from powerless.' Said Zangetsu, interrupting Ichigo, before he could protest.**

Ichigo silently reflected on Candice's words again.

 **'Ichigo. I do not wish for you to become embroiled with matters of Hollows and Shinigami. However, our goal has always been to protect you. Today proved, that your powers will not stay dormant within you quietly. I will not have you start using them though. I will supress your powers once again and keep you from using them.' Said Zangetsu, causing Ichigo to prepare to protest once again.**

 **'However… I will help you train them in here with me. Make no mistake. You will not have active powers again… but should an incident like the one before occur again, I do not wish for you to be defeated, due to powerlessness.' Said Zangetsu.**

'But why, Zangetsu… why don't you want me to use my powers to help my friends?' Asked Ichigo.

 **'Ichigo, one day, you will realise that friends are not everything. Family is. Your mother died to protect you. You sacrificed yourself for your friends though and now your siblings are dealing with the consequences.' Said Zangetsu.**

Ichigo scowled, recalling his suspicions about Karin being pestered by spirits.

 **'Ichigo. I will help you become strong, but I will not help you be strong for your friends. I will help you become strong for yourself and your family. You need to learn that your powers carry a heavy burden. Truth be told, this is why I wanted you to break away from the supernatural world altogether, to finally live your life as it should be… as a human. Alas, my wishes have been refused once again, through my own machinations in fact. I could have left you powerless, against those two Hollows, but I couldn't do that. First and foremost, your safety is my priority, but it seems I needed to risk your future safety, for your immediate safety. Mark my words Ichigo, once you start, you can't go back anymore. If you want power, take my hand, but know this, once you do, you will have sealed your future and will be caught up in things on the same level as Aizen. Are you sure this is what you want?' Spoke Zangetsu calmly, extending his right hand to Ichigo.**

'I do. I want my powers back.' Said Ichigo, firmly gripping the hand of the spirit, causing his hand to glow.

As Zangetsu pulled his hand away, Ichigo saw a strange object. It featured a silver cross, with a blue pentacle design in the centre of the cross. A long silver chain went through the top of the cross, from both sides of the uppermost section.

 **'This, Ichigo, was your mother's and it will be the source of your powers from this point on.' Said Zangetsu.**

Ichigo looked at the object in his hands in surprise, before feeling his perception of the environment around him start to fade.

 **'One last word of advice, Ichigo. You would do well to befriend your new neighbours. It might not be apparent now, but the closer you are to the two of them, the stronger your new powers will grow. Farewell for now, Ichigo. Soon… you will see the light.' Said Zangetsu, before Ichigo faded away.  
**


	5. Suspicion

**Okay, here's the thing. It took me three days to get out the first 2000 words of this chapter and it was absolutely excruciating to do it… so I just gave up and went with the time-skip, which allowed me to pump out the next 3000 words in 4 hours. I know there was stuff that I said needed to be explained first, before I got to the Fullbringer arc, but I'm just going to cover them in flashbacks, of which, there are two in this chapter.**

 **It was absolutely stifling trying to stick in the pre-time-skip period and I had to get out of there, as I could feel it sucking my motivation away.**

 **Once more though, Tite holds Ichigo's new Bankai ransom from me. I can't begin to explain how much I want to see what it does… he is the MC for crying out loud and I want to see his full power damn it!**

 **Got to say though, the recent chapters have been really good. If you're not currently reading the manga, (why on earth would you be reading this story?) I highly recommend getting into it as soon as possible.**

 **Well, enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 5 – Suspicion

'Good morning Ichigo!' Shouted Isshin as he dropped an axe-kick on his son… his son's bed.

Isshin looked around in surprise, wondering where his son was, only for a fist to slam into his jaw and send him out of the room.

'Crazy old man.' Huffed Ichigo, closing his window behind him, having hidden outside to avoid his father's wake up call.

'That was dangerous Ichigo! You can't just hang on the outside of our house like that! You could get hurt!' Shouted Isshin.

'How is that any more dangerous than your crazy morning attacks?' Shouted back Ichigo in annoyance.

'Crazy? That's the lightest training I could ever give to you.' Replied Isshin in shock.

'I don't need any more reflex training! My reflexes are fine!' Shouted Ichigo.

'Ah, but if I stop now, it is only a matter of time before they begin to deteriorate. Look at you, you've even started to think outside of the box to avoid me. Yes, I'm doing an excellent job.' Said Isshin, praising himself and nodding in self-satisfaction.

'Whatever, I'm going for a walk.' Said Ichigo, brushing past his father.

'It's Sunday morning though! We need to eat breakfast together!' Said Isshin adamantly.

'Breakfast isn't until eight. I'll be back by then.' Shrugged Ichigo, before making his way down the stairs.

Quickly putting his shoes on and grabbing a black leather coat, which he quickly zipped up, Ichigo made his way outside, still in his pyjamas. Walking around town for a bit, Ichigo noticed hardly anyone was up and about yet. The morning brought with it an unforgiving cold and many choose to stay in the comfort of their homes, at this early hour.

"Zangetsu?" Thought Ichigo hesitantly.

 **'Yes, Ichigo?' Replied Zangetsu, causing a wave of relief to wash over Ichigo.**

"So yesterday wasn't all some crazy dream?" Asked Ichigo, seeking to assure himself that his mind hadn't fabricated, one of his deepest desires.

 **'It was not. You have powers again. Remember though, you cannot draw them out unless I will it. That is our agreement.' Said Zangetsu sternly.**

"Fine. When are you going to start training me in using them though?" Asked Ichigo.

 **'First, why don't you reach into your pocket.' Advised Zangetsu, much to Ichigo's confusion.**

Ichigo wanted to ask why, but reasoned this had something to do with his powers. Ichigo reached into his pants pocket and felt something cool and pulled it out. A silver cross, with a blue pentacle design in the centre of the cross, greeted Ichigo's gaze. Ichigo stared at the cross for a moment, no longer walking. The long silver chain slipped between his index and middle finger, dangling down towards the ground. Ichigo slowly raised the object up and let it slip over his head, coming to rest on his neck, before falling down inside his shirt. The cool metal against his chest was light, but it felt heavy to Ichigo.

"Mom…" Thought Ichigo, reflecting on his time with his mother, culminating with her death.

 **'Ichigo, you must keep this pendant with you at all times, or you will not be able to use your powers. It is the strictest requirement I have for you, even above you not being allowed to use your powers actively. Do you understand?' Said Zangetsu sternly.**

"I do… I won't ever remove it." Affirmed Ichigo, causing Zangetsu to nod in acceptance.

 **'Good, then you should begin to head home, you've been standing out here for a while.' Informed Zangetsu, surprising the former Shinigami.**

Ichigo made his way home, before pausing to look at the place where he had very nearly met his end yesterday. Making his way to the front door of the Kurosaki residence, Ichigo paused once again, as he looked over to the residence of his new neighbours.

"Wonder what Zangetsu was talking about?" Thought Ichigo, before opening the door and greeting his family, before sitting down for breakfast.

 _-line break-_

'You know, I just realised something really bad.' Said Candice, looking across from Bambietta, at their kitchen counter.

'What?' Asked Bambietta.

'What if Ichigo took our powers?' Questioned Candice.

'He didn't.' Said Bambietta calmly.

'But how do you know that?' Asked Candice.

Bambietta gave Candice a wry grin, before the plate in front of Candice exploded.

'That's how.' Said Bambietta, with a smirk.

Candice scowled at Bambietta.

'Thanks for ruining my breakfast.' Said Candice unhappily.

'No problem.' Said Bambietta teasingly, before adopting a serious expression.

'Although, there is something strange going on for him to be able to use our powers. We really need to be careful around him now. If he realises that he has the same powers as we do, he will get suspicious of us and we might not be able to gain his trust… not to mention the fact that we aren't the powerless humans we are pretending to be.' Said Bambietta seriously.

'Once again, why don't we just tell him who we are?' Questioned Candice tiredly, resting her face on her hand, elbow propped against the counter.

'Once again, because if we tell our formerly powerless neighbour, that we are Quincy, we either run the risk of him getting the other Quincy in this town involved with us, or worse, the Shinigami in this town. I don't need to remind you how important it is, that we stay off the radar, especially of that man in particular. Even His Majesty considers him a threat.' Answered Bambietta firmly.

'Fine, fine. Although, say we manage to convince him to keep things between us, wouldn't that work?' Probed Candice.

'If you can guarantee that he won't ever tell anyone else, living or otherwise, then hypothetically we could. Why do you want to tell him so badly?' Asked Bambietta uncertainly.

'We need him on our side, how exactly are we going to do that by just being neighbours? We need to make him feel indebted to us in some way, the same way he felt indebted to that Shinigami girl. How else are we supposed to get him to leave everything behind and join us, in a battle against his former allies?' Pressed Candice.

'… I'm honestly surprised at how smart you can be some times.' Said Bambietta in shock, getting Candice to growl.

'Although, we don't even know if he will need to fight against his former allies in the first place. His Majesty may just want him out of the equation. After all, out of everyone His Majesty has told us may be a potential problem, Ichigo is the most important, as he is the only one who we have a good chance of swaying.' Continued Bambietta.

'I suppose that does make sense, but my point still remains. Why should Ichigo Kurosaki join us, over any of his other friends?' Queried Candice.

'Just give it time, something will come up. I mean we have a while. Besides, with all the abnormal things that have happened to him in the past few months, I really don't think it is that much of a stretch for something else to occur. All we need to do is take advantage of it when it happens, simple.' Said Bambietta calmly.

'Hmm, I suppose… but what if nothing happens?' Asked Candice uncertainly.

'Then we obviously take drastic actions.' Said Bambietta ominously.

 _-line break-_

"Hey, Zangetsu, what's the deal with you telling me to get closer to Candice and Bambietta." Thought Ichigo, resting in his bed, ready to go to sleep.

 **'There are circumstances… that prevent me from telling you directly. Just know that they are not your enemies. They are allies.' Said Zangetsu, after a minute.  
**  
"Allies? For what?" Asked Ichigo.

Zangetsu choose not to reply, letting Ichigo mull over his own thoughts on the matter.

"I guess we'll just see tomorrow then." Thought Ichigo, before falling asleep.

 _-line break-_

'Are you sure about this?' Asked a tall man, to his slightly shorter companion.

The two were standing outside a store, hiding in the shadows, as they conversed.

'I'm certain of it.' Said the shorter man, oddly serious.

'So what are we going to do about it then?' Asked the taller man.

'On the contrary, it may be better for us to do nothing currently. You know, as well as I do, what this means. If we let things play out naturally, it may be more beneficial for everyone in the end.' Said the shorter man.

'I don't like it. If something happens, I'm going to step in.' Said the taller man.

'As I would have expected. He is your son after all.' Said the shorter man, pulling out a fan, which he raised to his face.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo woke up bright and early for school that morning and dressed himself quickly. Ichigo didn't even realise he was up an hour before he needed to be, having dressed himself while being half asleep and looked around in a daze. Walking over to his window with a yawn, Ichigo peered through his window, over to the room he knew housed Candice.

'What could be so special about them, that even Zangetsu would talk about them?' Muttered Ichigo sleepily, trying to marshal his thoughts, from the previous night.

Ichigo lost track of time as he stared out at his neighbours' home, before the occupant of the room he was watching, woke up and started to go about getting ready. Ichigo drowsily noticed with some amusement, that she did in fact spend a long time grooming her hair.

"I don't get it, what could be so special about two strange girls. I can't even sense anything from them." Thought Ichigo curiously, even as he watched Candice brush her lime green hair.

'Zangetsu is still hiding something from me. I can feel it.' Muttered Ichigo, before turning away from his window, unaware that in the moment he looked away, he become the object being observed, rather than the observer, as Candice looked at Ichigo.

 _-line break-_

"I wonder why Ichigo was looking over here so intently." Thought Candice, having been fully aware of the strawberry's gaze on her, since she awoke.

'Bambi, I'm getting a bad feeling.' Said Candice, making her way downstairs.

'Oh, why's that?' Asked Bambietta, with a small yawn.

'Ichigo was staring at me for a long time this morning… and not in the kind of way that I would prefer. It felt like I was being scrutinised.' Answered Candice.

'Probably because of your shameless clothing.' Said Bambietta, taking a sip of her tea, as she sat down at the kitchen counter.

A tick mark appeared on Candice's forehead, as she lightly growled in annoyance.

'Be serious here! It felt like he was studying me. I think he might be suspicious of us or something.' Said Candice.

Now that got Bambietta's attention, causing her to look at her roommate.

'You're sure you haven't released any Reiatsu? We need to keep things under wraps for now and can't afford to slip up now.' Said Bambietta quickly.

'I haven't… I think, maybe since he used our powers, something is resonating or something… I don't know, all I know, is I don't like where this is going.' Explained Candice slightly frazzled.

'Relax, we'll see how things go today, if we notice something different about him, we'll back off for a bit, but I think your building things up in your head.' Said Bambietta calmly.

"I'm not. Something's changed." Thought Candice sourly.

 _-line break-_

 **'Is this really necessary?' Asked a very pale man.**

 **'Of course. We both know that my plan won't work if you get out.' Answered a man, with long dark hair.**

 **'You know you can't keep this up forever.' Pointed out the pale man, even as his arms and legs were bound by silver chains and pulled away from his body.**

 **'Of course, but I just need to keep this going long enough.' Said the dark haired man, before turning his back on the man and walking away.**

 _-line break-_  
 **  
** _ **Time Skip**_

 _-line break-_

'Big brother! It's morning! Time to get up!' Shouted Yuzu.

Seventeen-year-old Ichigo Kurosaki groaned as he sat up, still not enjoying the daily grind of school.

'So sleepy.' Muttered Ichigo, before dressing and making his way downstairs.

'Taaadaaaa!' Exclaimed Yuzu, posing for Ichigo in her new school uniform.

'Oh, guess today is your school entrance ceremony. Karin pass the soy sauce.' Said Ichigo sitting down.

Yuzu slammed the bottle of soy sauce down in front of Ichigo.

'Okay! Here's your soy sauce!' Said Yuzu darkly.

'What're you so upset about Yuzu?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'I'm not upset!' Denied Yuzu.

'It's just that I went through all of the trouble of not showing you my uniform, until the day of the entrance ceremony and you won't even look at it! But I don't care! Cause I'm not going to give you the burnt part of the rice.' Muttered Yuzu.

'You've been hanging out with Candice too much. Oh, and your zipper's open.' Said Ichigo, getting Yuzu to squeal.

'See? I was looking.' Said Ichigo calmly.

'Stupid! My brothers a pervert!' Exclaimed Yuzu.

Karin suddenly jabbed her chopsticks into the glasses, of a spirit that was getting to close to her.

'What's up Karin?' Asked Ichigo.

'Nothing.' Said Karin coolly, drinking the rest of her breakfast.

Ichigo sighed internally. With the advent of having regained his powers a little over a year ago, Ichigo had started to see spirits again. However, with Zangetsu keeping a tight rein on his Reiatsu, they thought of him as a normal human, not realising he could in fact see them. Ichigo was very careful, to never make eye contact, with any of the spirits floating around Karakura Town, as it would be much more trouble than it was worth.

'Yuuuuzzuuuuuu! Hey, take a look Yuzu! What do you think of this suit? Which looks better, a normal tie or a bow tie?' Whined Isshin Kurosaki childishly, rushing into the kitchen with a black suit on and two ties held in his hands.

'Well, I don't think it really matters.' Commented Yuzu, causing Isshin to cry out in shock.

'It doesn't matter?' Exclaimed Isshin.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo walked outside, waving off his two siblings and sole parental figure, as they headed to school. As he stood there, looking up at the sky for a good ten minutes, he felt two people approach him.

'You're late, again. I don't know why I even bother sounding surprised.' Muttered Ichigo, turning towards his two neighbours.

'Hey! You know I need to take a certain amount of time in the morning to do my hair properly.' Huffed Candice in annoyance.

'I do my hair in the morning too and it doesn't take me anywhere near as long as you.' Muttered Bambietta tiredly.

'Of course. That's why my hair looks so much better. Isn't that right, Ichigo?' Retorted Candice.

'Stop spending so much time around Yuzu, she's started fishing for compliments every day, like you.' Said Ichigo bluntly, causing Candice to fume.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Exclaimed an outraged Candice.

'It means you're a bad influence.' Said Bambietta dryly.

'You're a bad influence too. Karin hardly bothers me anymore. I'm her big brother, she's supposed to come to me to discuss things, but she always goes to you and keeps me in the dark.' Said Ichigo.

'Well excuse me for being more approachable than you, mister constant scowl.' Said Bambietta coolly.

Ichigo merely grunted, before setting off, the two matching his pace.

'So what's the matter? Not liking that your little sisters are growing up?' Asked Candice.

'Nothing's wrong.' Said Ichigo calmly.

'And you wonder why Karin doesn't like to burden you. You don't open up to anyone, how's she supposed to open up to you?' Drawled Bambietta.

'Whatever.' Said Ichigo noncommittally, ending the conversation.

As the trio reached their classroom, Keigo rushed Ichigo, only to get wrapped up into a chokehold.

'Do you have to do this every day?' Asked Bambietta calmly.

'It's a tradition.' Muttered Keigo.

'Yeah, I'm saying hello.' Said Ichigo, before letting his friend go.

'One of these days, that hello might become a goodbye.' Muttered Candice.

'Ichigo, did you bring Tekken? The new one's coming out so I need to get that one back soon.' Said Tatsuki as Ichigo entered the classroom.

'Yeah, I've got it, I've got it.' Said Ichigo, pulling out the game and giving it to his childhood friend.

Ichigo paused for a moment, looking back at this bag and spotting his Shinigami Substitute badge. Glancing at it for a moment, Ichigo unconsciously reached for his chest, with his right hand, gripping something hidden beneath his clothing.

"I'm not powerless, not really." Thought Ichigo, recalling his first training session with Zangetsu.

 _-line break-_

 _ **Flashback to before Time Skip  
**_ _  
-line break-_

 _ **'Ichigo, are you ready to train with your new powers for the first time?' Asked Zangetsu, looking across from Ichigo, inside the teenager's mind.**_

 _'I'm ready.' Said Ichigo, with a nod._

 _ **'Then take out your pendant.' Said Zangetsu.**_

 _Ichigo did as he was told, removing his mother's pendant, holding it in his right hand._

 _ **'Now, focus on the energy around you and draw it towards the pendant.' Said Zangetsu.**_

 _Ichigo gripped the pendant and focused, pulling the particles of energy in the world towards him._

 _ **'I should have expected something like this.' Commented Zangetsu in amusement, causing Ichigo to open his eyes.**_

 _All Quincy, upon tapping into their powers for the first time, instinctively formed a bow. Ichigo however, ever the odd one out, had formed a sword. The sword was ridiculously thin, being no thicker than a few pieces of paper stacked together. The handle was very thin and there was no guard, barring two small projections, no more than a finger in length, coming off the sides of the cross, which Ichigo had used to manifest it._

 _ **'Ichigo, your first task, is to reshape your weapon. You must form at least three other weapons, using the Reishi in the air around you.' Intoned Zangetsu calmly.**_

 _Ichigo focused for a moment, before his sword became a small dagger, once again, with no guard. If anything, it looked more like a knife, only both edges were sharp. Ichigo focused once again, hearing Zangetsu's voice tell him to continue, before the blade in his hands lengthened slightly, becoming more akin to a trench knife, his fingers allowing Reishi to slide in between them comfortably._

 _ **'Now, once more.' Said Zangetsu, containing his disappointment.**_

 _The spirit should have realised Ichigo would be more attuned to swords and bladed weapons, but his teachings would be wasted, if Ichigo couldn't form a bow of some sort. Ichigo's swordsman skills were already formidable, having been forged through countless hours of training and life and death battles. However, to train in the most basic of Quincy techniques, a bow was needed. Zangetsu watched calmly, as Ichigo manipulated the Reishi around him, causing the trench knife to stretch and thin out even more, much to Zangetsu's confusion._

 _The energy around Ichigo continued to stretch, forming a very long structure, which was even thinner than the sword Ichigo had first formed, however, the energy continued to branch off, extending along, both in length and width. As the energy thinned out horizontally, it started to thicken as it approached Ichigo._

 _ **'Now this is interesting.' Commented Zangetsu.**_

 _Ichigo had manifested something quite amusing to Zangetsu. On the surface, it resembled the bow of Masaki Kurosaki, being incredibly long and thin. The part which Zangetsu found interesting though, was that the weapon itself was not a bow, rather, it was a crossbow._

 _Ichigo opened his eyes, to see the long and thin crossbow he had formed. It was a bright blue all the way through and glowed brightly._

 _ **'Now, Ichigo, focus some of the existing Reishi in the air around you and form an arrow.' Said Zangetsu.**_

 _Ichigo complied and a bright blue arrow rested on top of the crossbow, ready to be fired._

 _Zangetsu gathered the Reishi around him and summoned a simple blue disc in the air, with a dot in the middle._

 _ **'I want you to try and strike that target now, Ichigo.' Instructed Zangetsu.**_

 _Ichigo nodded, before angling the crossbow up. Zangetsu blinked and continued to stare at Ichigo keenly. After half a minute, Zangetsu looked at Ichigo expectantly._

 _ **'Well Ichigo, are you going to try or not?' Asked Zangetsu.**_

 _'What do you mean? I already did it; I was waiting for you to say something.' Replied Ichigo in confusion, lowering his crossbow._

 _Zangetsu raised an eyebrow at this, before looking at the target. At first glance, Zangetsu saw nothing and prepared to reprimand Ichigo, before looking closer. The dot in the middle, no bigger than the head of a pin, had been cleanly pierced through. Zangetsu blinked again in confusion, before realising what had happened._

 _ **'I see. It seems speed will always be the mainstay of your power. Well done Ichigo.' Said Zangetsu, causing Ichigo to smile.**_

 _Inwardly, Zangetsu was quite shocked. After all, how many Quincy could condense their Reishi to such a thin point and be able to fire in the blink of an eye, on their first attempt? Now there was one, Ichigo Kurosaki._

 _-line break-_

 _End Flashback_

 _-line break-  
_  
Ichigo Kurosaki stood on the roof of the building, leaning against the rail, with Keigo next to him, swinging off the rails. He held a box of juice in his right hand and was looking across the school.

'So, have you decided what you're gonna do about the future?' Asked Keigo.

'You mean like college, or a career, or whatever?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'Or whatever? What other choices are there?' Asked Keigo in bafflement.

'I've still got time. We've got career counselling at the end of semester, so I don't have to think about it just yet, right?' Responded Ichigo.

'Ichigo, you had good grades when you started school, but they've been dropping since about half a year ago.' Commented Keigo cheekily.

'Shut up, I couldn't do anything about it because I had a lot of shit going on back then. Besides, I'm still in the upper half of the class.' Grumbled Ichigo.

'I wonder what Rukia's up to.' Commented Keigo.

'What suddenly made her pop into your head?' Asked Ichigo.

'Well, it'd be nice if she stopped by and said "hi" once in a while, wouldn't it?' Whined Keigo.

'You do realise that she is a spirit and you shouldn't even see her anyway, right?' Pointed out Ichigo.

'So you don't miss her?' Asked Keigo.

'There's no reason to. She was just doing her job. Do you miss the mailman when you get a new one? Rukia's probably doing other important stuff. Besides, I'm fine living the rest of my life out, without needing to use powers that can change the world.' Said Ichigo.

'I guess that's true, I don't want to go though anything scary like that again either.' Said Keigo, after a moment of thought.

 _-line break-_

'Eh, what do you mean?' Asked Ichigo.

'Well, Orihime made me promise to visit her at work and Candice decide to come along.' Said Bambietta.

'I still find it weird how someone like you, can spend time with Orihime, of all people.' Said Ichigo.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Asked Bambietta, with a bored expression.

'Orihime is energetic and you look like you're about to fall asleep.' Commented Ichigo.

'I'm surprised someone who frowns as much as you do, hasn't scared Orihime away yet.' Quipped Bambietta dryly.

'And I'm still surprised at how creepily similar the two of you are.' Added Candice, shaking her head in amusement.

'Be quiet.' Said both Ichigo and Bambietta, at the same time.

'*sigh* There you two go again, copying each other.' Commented Candice in amusement.

Ichigo and Bambietta both glared at Candice for a moment, before looking back at each other.

'Whatever.' They both said, causing Ichigo's eyebrow to twitch, which was matched by Bambietta.

'You'd think that after more than a year of this, the two of you would stop doing it, but I guess that isn't the case. In any case, let's go Bambi. See you later Ichigo.' Said Candice, before pushing her friend away.

Ichigo made his way to the gate, only to see Mizuiro and Keigo waiting for him.

'What are you two doing here?' Asked Ichigo.

'What, don't give me that? We're friends, besides, Mizuiro missed our conversation at lunch.' Said Keigo affronted, before turning to his friend.

'One of his lady friends called.' Said Keigo sourly.

'You need to get a girlfriend Keigo, you're much too invested in our lives.' Said Mizuiro with a smile.

'How could you say that to me? Besides, it's not like I have Ichigo's luck. He has two of his girlfriends, living right next to him!' Exclaimed Keigo sourly.

'Candi and Bambi? Two? Wait… I have more? Since when did I even have one?' Questioned Ichigo in confusion, causing Keigo to cry bitter tears of jealousy.

'He doesn't even realise it!' Exclaimed Keigo, stewing in the injustice, of his poor luck with women.

The trio started to walk off, with Keigo still sulking for a little while, before calming down.

'Ah, son of a bitch!' Shouted a man, gaining the trio's attention.

A hooded man, clutching a bag close to his chest, ran past the trio, bumping into Keigo as he did so.

'Hey, stop! Give me back my bag asshole!' Shouted the same man, who was the likely source of the previous exclamation, as he ran after the thief.

'Hey, Mizuiro, hold this.' Said Ichigo, tossing his bag to his friend, before pivoting on his foot and shooting after the thief.

Quickly grabbing the shoulder of the thug, Ichigo turned him around, only to slam his fist into his face, flooring the thug. With a scowl on his face and blood dripping down his nose, the thug pulled out a small knife. Stabbing the knife towards Ichigo, the thug tried to pierce the teenager, only for Ichigo to grab the knife, locking it between his middle and ring finger, before slamming his fist into the thug's face, knocking out a bunch of teeth in the process and sending him into the blissful realm of unconsciousness.

'Whoa! Holy shit man, that was awesome! Thanks!' Said the man, whose bag had been stolen.

Having the chance to look at him properly, Ichigo noticed he looked to be in his twenties. He wore black jeans and a black jacket, with fur lining the collar, over a white shirt, with a necklace under his shirt.

'You're hungry right? I'll treat you to some ramen or something, how about it?' Offered the man cheerfully.

'No thanks and don't tell anybody I punched someone, since it'd be a pain in the ass if they got pissed off at me later. I don't need to deal with any more annoying thugs.' Said Ichigo, taking his bag back from Mizuiro.

'Huh? Okay… I see… that's too bad.' Said the man, before looking into his bag.

'The hell? You're a lot more careful than I thought, Ichigo Kurosaki.' Said the man, staring at Ichigo's back, even as a badge identical to the one Ichigo had been given almost two years ago, hung out of his bag.

 _-line break-_

'Well, looks like you were right to skip walking home with Ichigo today.' Commented Candice, squatting down on the roof of a nearby building, watching Ichigo walk away.

'It looks like our patience has paid off.' Said Bambietta, watching the man Ichigo had just walked away from.

'Cutting it really close though, we've only got a couple more months until things were meant to get underway.' Commented Candice.

'Well, it couldn't be helped. You were right back then, something did change about him.' Said Bambietta, as the strange man walked away and she reminisced on the past.

 _-line break-_

 _ **Flashback to before Time Skip  
**_ _  
-line break-_

 _Bambietta stepped outside, to see Ichigo waiting for them._

 _'Where's Candi?' Asked Ichigo._

 _'Good morning to you to.' Said Bambietta mockingly._

 _'Morning. Where's Candi?' Repeated Ichigo._

 _'Finishing up with her hair obviously.' Said Bambietta calmly._

 _'Don't the two of you normally leave together? What are you doing out here so early?' Asked Ichigo._

 _'I'm sorry, is there something wrong with me leaving my house, at a different time than usual? Am I under observation here?' Retorted Bambietta apathetically._

 _Ichigo glanced at Bambietta for a moment, studying her, before looking away._

 _'Whatever.' Said Ichigo, turning away from the girl._

 _"Candi was right, something does feel off." Observed Bambietta, noticing Ichigo seemed less argumentative and more receptive to her._

 _"That being said, he is definitely watching me for something… whether this is good or bad though… only time will tell." Thought Bambietta, before the sound of a door closing, grabbed her attention._

 _'I'm here.' Said Candice quickly, getting the two others to look at her._

 _'About time.' Said the duo at once, before glancing at each other._

 _'Stop that.' They both said again._

 _'Well, I can see the two of you are bonding as excellently as ever.' Said Candice in amusement, as Ichigo and Bambietta glared at each other._

 _'Tch, whatever.' Both scoffed at the same time, causing Candice to laugh heartily._

 _'It's like looking into a gender-bent mirror.' Commented Candice._

 _'Be quiet.' Ichigo and Bambietta said in sync once more, causing Candice to laugh harder._

 _'Well, we might as well head off now.' Said Candice, before the three left for school._

 _Ichigo was looking ahead, seemingly lost in thought and thus, missed the glance between the two girls. Bambietta nodded and Candice gave a small nod in return, before they started to converse as normal, all the while thinking, that something indeed had caused their target to change after all._

 _-line break-_

 _End Flashback_

 _-line break-_

'We never did find out what happened back then, did we?' Commented Candice, as she stood up.

'No, but at least he let down his guard enough for us to become a regular part of his life. With this situation now, all it will take is one good push and we will succeed in our mission.' Said Bambietta.

'Well, maybe the one His Majesty gave us, but our little competition hasn't really gone anywhere.' Said Candice in disappointment.

'Our job wasn't to seduce him anyway, that was your way of keeping things entertaining.' Said Bambietta calmly.

'Well, at least it helped pass the time. Shame he doesn't blush as much as he did back then.' Sighed Candice.

'With how much skin you always show, he had to either adapt, or die, from all the blood rushing from his brain.' Scoffed Bambietta.

'You're still just jealous that I always got the biggest responses out of him, Bambi.' Said Candice, shaking her head in disappointment.

'Come on, we better actually go visit Orihime.' Said Bambietta.

'Remind me again why you've become so friendly with her.' Said Candice, as the two set off.

'She was an excellent source of information on Ichigo. That and she is more engaging to talk to than either of you.' Said Bambietta.

'That's just mean. We both know you like talking with her so much because she praises you for even the simplest things you do.' Said Candice.

'Which isn't too different from the reason why you hang around with Yuzu so much. She clearly idolises her brother but you've even managed to worm your way in there, with a strange older sister position.' Replied Bambietta.

'Like you haven't done the same with Karin.' Said Candice calmly.

'Whatever. The fact is though, that right now, we are in the perfect position to take advantage of things, we just need to wait a little more.' Said Bambietta.

'I hope your right, because right now, we either pull this off, or face certain death, from either His Majesty, or Haschwalth.' Said Candice.

'Don't worry, we'll succeed.' Said Bambietta assuredly.

 **Kyuubi's Corner time!**

 **Today's issue, pairings and how to go about doing them.**

 **Now, here is the classic formula that at least 75% of all stories follow: MC meets main love interest. MC and/or main love interest fall in love at first sight. MC and main love interest experience very few challenges and spend an idyllic life together, with no conflict every threatening the sanctity of their pairing.**

 **In other words, ridiculously unrealistic. Now I'm not knocking the formula, I've used it myself for a few of my stories as well, my Pokémon story comes to mind… but the point remains, that it is not a very real, believable path… especially when the main love interest is a former bad guy/girl.**

 **In this story for instance, you aren't supposed to be fully behind Bambietta and Candice, as right now, they are not exactly good girls… in fact, they are manipulating the MC, Ichigo, quite frequently and have been fooling him for a long time and will continue to do so. That being said, they will still be paired with Ichigo.**

 **Why? The story will make it so. When I say the classic love at first sight with no conflict thing is boring, I've also read a few stories, where the MC or main love interest, does something despicable and never redeems themselves. This too, is unrealistic.**

 **While both formulas do occur in real life, the sheer volume that they are used in FF, is astounding. Not everyone meets their significant other through these means. I mean, arranged marriage is more common than these two scenarios… or at least it was not too long ago, things are changing out there in the world outside FF after all…**

 **My point remains though, that FF shouldn't be so idyllic, nor unrealistic. We may want certain pairings to occur, that's why we read and write stories based around certain pairings and why the main way of sorting through stories on the site, is through character tags, but it doesn't mean it has to be a straight road to get there.**

 **Conflict makes for an interesting story after all.**

 **Well, that wraps up another issue of Kyuubi's Corner. As always, let me know what you thought of the chapter and the KC as well, since I haven't done them in a while and am curious if people still like them or not.**

 **Thanks for reading.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**


	6. Powers

**Now, if you are not reading my other Bleach story, you would have missed this, so I'll say it here as well. Orihime may be added to the pairing in this story. It is not definite, but I have three pathways lined up for her, one of which ends with her being paired with Ichigo. The three paths are canon Orihime, which I am already destroying in this chapter for my Orihime, outraged friend Orihime, or outraged girlfriend Orihime. I am obviously leaning away from canon Orihime, so it is more a 50/50 shot on if Orihime is in or not, so I would like some feedback from all of you on this matter.  
In any case, enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 6 – Powers

'So where are you going again?' Asked Candice.

'Negotiations for club activities.' Answered Ichigo.

'Exactly why do you need negotiations for club activities?' Asked Bambietta, as the three stood at the gates of the school.

'Look, I need to save up money for the future. Just go home without me, you two can handle yourselves.' Grumbled Ichigo.

'But it is not fun without our favourite strawberry.' Pouted Candice.

'Whatever, see you tomorrow.' Said Ichigo, waving off the two, before heading back inside the school.

'So, what are we going to do now?' Asked Candice.

'What else, go and find that weird guy from yesterday.' Shrugged Bambietta.

'Ahh, so boring. Recon is not my thing.' Whined Candice, putting her arms behind her head.

'Because I'm so skilled at it, right?' Retorted Bambietta dryly.

'Still, do you think we have enough time?' Asked Candice curiously, as the two started walking off.

'Worst case scenario, we feed him a half-truth to get him to come with us. That means our mission is done at least so we won't get killed. The real goal now isn't to get him to come with us, no, what we need to do now, is convince him to stay. If His Majesty said that he can end the war one way or another, there is a big difference in having him with us and having him side with us. Just remember after this little mission is over, we go to war.' Explained Bambietta.

'About that, it is one thing to have him side with us, but there is probably a big chance he won't fight against any of his friends from here. We both know that if push comes to shove, they will probably side with the Shinigami over Ichigo.' Pointed out Candice.

'Actually, I don't agree with you about that.' Said Bambietta, causing Candice to stop walking.

'What? You're joking, right?' Questioned Candice in disbelief, causing Bambietta to stop walking as well.

'Look at the facts here. Inoue is infatuated with him and he saved her life. The Shinigami left her to die if our intel is right, even if a few of them went to help eventually. Sado is indebted to Ichigo and the only thing that might sway him is if he thinks Ichigo is being controlled by us, which, since we have managed to befriend them to some extent, as well as Ichigo a great deal, means it is unlikely he will think we are in the wrong. Ishida is a Quincy, so him joining us should be a non-issue. The only point of concern is the you know what.' Stated Bambietta.

'What about his father and that other headache we've been avoiding?' Pressed Candice.

Bambietta sighed and started walking at that, prompting Candice to follow.

'Well of course they won't side with us. They were both captains and despite both of them leaving the Shinigami behind, they won't side with the Quincy either. It doesn't matter now anyway, Ichigo is the priority and right now, it is important we track down that guy from before. He wasn't a normal human to say the least, we just need to find out in what way.' Said Bambietta.

'Well, we better get going.' Said Candice, to which Bambietta nodded in agreement.

 _-line break-_

'Well would you look at that; he even went out of his way to track down our strawberry.' Commented Candice, squatting down on the top of a roof, with Bambietta standing beside her.

The duo had just observed the man they were tracking, enter the building Ichigo was currently in.

'Well, at least we were right about this being good for us. There is no way some random guy would just try and insert himself into Ichigo's life for a good reason.' Said Bambietta.

'Um, remind me if I'm wrong, but didn't we do the exact same thing?' Questioned Candice, with a quirked eyebrow.

'That's different.' Retorted Bambietta.

'How so?' Pressed Candice.

'We aren't guys and we aren't random. Ichigo is a Quincy like us.' Said Bambietta.

'Well, that might make you feel a bit better about it, but that guy also feels a bit similar to Ichigo and his friends as well. You noticed it, right?' Asked Candice, switching to sitting on the edge of the building, legs hanging over the ledge.

'Yeah, but we shouldn't jump to any conclusions.' Nodded Bambietta, just as the man they were tracking stepped out of the building.

'So he's got friends too.' Commented Candice, as a girl and old man started talking to the man from atop a nearby roof.

Bambietta nodded and watched with interest, as the man used some energy to push himself through the sky.

'Candi, you saw that too, right?' Asked Bambietta.

'Yeah, high-speed movement in a human body. Like a cheap rip-off of Hirenkyaku.' Scoffed Candice.

'True, but, if Ichigo had both, don't you think that would be better for him?' Continued Bambietta.

'So wait, you're saying we let these people help him?' Asked Candice in confusion.

'His Majesty said he could end the war; wouldn't it be better if he was as strong as he could be? Asked Bambietta.

'Are you forgetting the flip-side of that, you know, the part where he ends us?' Inquired Candice.

'I'm not saying it isn't risky, but this is a risk that may work out for us in the end.' Rationalised Bambietta.

'Your call then, but I say we still keep an eye on him and them.' Said Candice, as she stood to her feet.

'Agreed.' Said Bambietta, before the two disappeared.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo had started to make his way home, only to decide and at least humour the man, whose bag he has saved yesterday. Changing route to Urahara's shop, Ichigo started to talk with Zangetsu.

"Zangetsu, what is the deal with this guy?" Thought Ichigo.

 **'Ichigo, I will not cloud your feelings with my own. It is up to you to decide if you should trust him, but above all else, be wary.' Said Zangetsu.**

"So in other words, no. As direct as ever Zangetsu… but I wasn't feeling too assured of his motives either." Thought Ichigo, before reaching a street just before Urahara's shop.

Not a moment later, Karin ran by, missing Ichigo completely.

'It's only natural to be curious of course.' Said the man, who had prompted Ichigo to come here today.

'Look, who are you and what do you want with me?' Asked Ichigo.

'My name is Ginjou Kuugo. As for what I want, that is something better said in private.' Said Ginjou.

'Then in that case, Ginjou, I don't want anything to do with you.' Said Ichigo, walking past Ginjou and heading home.

'Even if I can help you regain your Shinigami powers?' Questioned Ginjou, freezing Ichigo.

'I see that got your attention.' Commented Ginjou in amusement.

"Zangetsu?" Questioned Ichigo.

 **'It is your decision, Ichigo, but I'm sure you know my answer, just as well as I know yours.' Said Zangetsu.**

 _-line break-_

 _ **Flashback to before Time Skip  
**_ _  
-line break-_

 _Ichigo and Zangetsu had been training for a week now and Ichigo's progress was as Zangetsu had expected, phenomenal._

 _ **'Very well Ichigo, I deem your archery acceptable enough for us to move on.' Said Zangetsu, pulling up Ichigo short, on the next arrow he was about to launch.**_

 _'What do you mean by that?' Asked Ichigo in confusion._

 _ **'A crossbow is always easier to fire than a classic bow, however, that aside, your utilisation of Reishi is what I was focusing on. Now the time has come for you to branch out. This will be your first step in regaining proper close combat abilities.' Said Zangetsu.**_

 _'So what are we going to do now then?' Asked Ichigo._

 _Zangetsu didn't respond and merely formed the Reishi around him into a large broadsword. Ichigo grinned in response and formed his own, very thin and guard-less sword. Ichigo then launched himself at Zangetsu who made no move to block the attack, confusing Ichigo. As the sword of Reishi was just about to strike Zangetsu, the blade dissolved into nothingness._

 _ **'Focus Ichigo. You hesitated and let your focus waver, allowing me to disrupt the Reishi you gathered together. Again.' Said Zangetsu.**_

 _Ichigo jumped back a bit, focusing more carefully on his creation of the sword. Zangetsu's eyes narrowed unnoticeably, upon seeing Ichigo's sword. It was slightly thicker than before. Ichigo attacked again and this time, struck true, only for his blade to shatter upon contact._

 _ **'Maintain the focus even in the heat of battle Ichigo. Reishi is a construct of energy and you are the one controlling it. Again.' Said Zangetsu.**_

 _Once again, Ichigo leapt back and reformed his new sword, once again, slightly thicker than before. This time, when Ichigo lunged at Zangetsu, the spirit quickly raised his blade to meet Ichigo's in an upwards parry, which sliced the blade in half._

 _ **'Do not waver in the face of combat Ichigo. Your opponents will not stand there as you attack them, but even so, you must maintain your focus. Again.' Said Zangetsu.**_

 _This time, once Ichigo had formed his sword, Zangetsu rushed him, causing the teen to quickly raise his blade to block. Zangetsu smiled upon seeing the blade hold up under the onslaught._

 _ **'Good, now let's see how long you can maintain it for.' Said Zangetsu, before leaping backwards.'**_

 _The next few minutes were spent with the sounds of two blades striking over and over, as the two clashed. Ichigo had his sword shattered another two times, before he was able to maintain it at the level of their fight. After ten more minutes of this, Zangetsu stopped, letting Ichigo take a few deep breathes._

 _ **'As I expected, you are improving rapidly.' Praised Zangetsu.**_

 _'Well, it helps that we've done this before.' Said Ichigo, remembering his time spent training to achieve Bankai._

 _Zangetsu merely nodded in understanding, noticing Ichigo was still lost in his memories._

 _'Zangetsu, I know you said my Shinigami powers are gone… but is there any way I could get them back one day?' Asked Ichigo._

 _Zangetsu stared Ichigo down for a full minute before answering._

 _ **'It is possible, multiple ways in fact, however, I will not tell you of them. If the opportunity comes to you, I won't hinder you, but I do not want you to have Shinigami powers.' Admitted Zangetsu, the weariness in his voice confusing Ichigo.**_

 _'Zangetsu… if I have a chance to get them back, will you think any less of me for wanting to try it? Even with all you are teaching me and giving me the ability to fight as a Quincy, like my mother… will you be disappointed in me if I try to fight again as a Shinigami as well?' Asked Ichigo._

 _Zangetsu hesitated before answering._

 _ **'Yes, I would be disappointed if you regain you Shinigami powers, however, that is simply because they put you in too much danger for my taste… despite this, I will understand if you want them back… I think that is enough training for today Ichigo, get some rest.' Said Zangetsu, before pushing Ichigo out of his mind.**_

 _ **'You can't keep this up forever you know. One chance is all I need and I'm back.' Spoke a voice, coming from seemingly all around Zangetsu.**_

 _ **'If I manage to push him close enough to the light, even you won't be able to change things. At that point, I will even release you, since you won't be able to endanger him anymore.' Said Zangetsu.**_

 _ **'Because you're not leading him into danger yourself. Seems you've gotten a sense of humour recently. Well, talk to you later, Zangetsu.' Cackled the voice.**_

 _-line break-_

 _End Flashback_

 _-line break-_

'How exactly are you going to get me my Shinigami powers back? You aren't a Shinigami.' Questioned Ichigo, turning to face Ginjou.

'I am a human, but somehow I know of Shinigami. Sound familiar? Would it help if I said I had powers as well? Well, I can teach you how to access similar powers for yourself.' Tempted Ginjou.  
 **  
**'Let's say I'm interested. What do you want from me?' Asked Ichigo, narrowing his eyes on the shady character.

'Like I said, that is something best said in private. Here, take this card and think it over. When you've made up your mind, give me a call.' Said Ginjou, holding out a black card to Ichigo.

'No need, I want my powers back, there isn't anything I need to think over.' Said Ichigo.

 **'Ichigo, are you sure this is wise?' Asked Zangetsu.**

"If it is a trap, better I find out now and deal with it, than give them more time to prepare. You'll give me powers if they turn out to be hostile, won't you?" Countered Ichigo.

 **'…Very well then.' Acquiesced Zangetsu.**

'Hmm, you're more eager than I was anticipating, but that is no problem, follow me.' Said Ginjou, before walking off.

 _-line break-_

'So, he's going with that guy.' Commented Candice from atop a rooftop, with Bambietta next to her, having overheard the conversation between the two men.

'Yeah, he is being more rash than I would have expected… he must feel safer since he has Quincy powers now.' Added Bambietta, as the two watched Ichigo follow the man.

'You know, this is bad either way. If it is a trap and we get involved, we reveal ourselves to him and if it isn't and he gets Shinigami powers back, he may side against us.' Pointed out Candice.

'Which is why we need to pick our moment perfectly. From what I felt, that guy was being genuine, but all it will take is one slip-up and Ichigo will lose his trust in him. If we are there in his time of need, well, we'll finally get to finish this mission.' Said Bambietta, as the duo tailed the two.

'Yeah… man, it is going to be a pain going back after so long. I kind of liked not having to deal with everyone's crap. If there wasn't an impending sense of doom and gloom hanging over our heads in case we fail this mission, I would have considered this a fun vacation.' Sighed Candice.

'Well, we will be bringing Ichigo back with us, so at least things won't be exactly the same as they were before.' Supplied Bambietta.

'But will Ichigo be the same?' Asked Candice, leaving the question hanging in the air.

 _-line break-_ ****

The two Quincy had followed Ichigo and Ginjou to a warehouse in an abandoned district.

'Nothing shady about that at all.' Scoffed Bambietta.

'Probably a secret hideout or something, right?' Laughed Candice.

'Well whatever, now that we know where they are going, we can keep an eye on this place later. Let's go home.' Said Bambietta, getting a groan of pleasure from Candice.

'Can't wait to take a hot shower.' Purred Candice, before the two disappeared.

 _-line break-_

'Your Majesty, it is almost time.' Said Haschwalth, kneeling before Yhwach.

'Indeed and I believe our two Sternritters will succeed in their task.' Commented Yhwach.

'Should I pay them a visit?' Asked Haschwalth.

'Do as you see fit, Haschwalth. Go now, I must rest.' Said Yhwach, getting a bow from the blonde before he stood up and left.

'Soon, Ichigo, my son born into the darkness, you will see the light. Yes, you will see the light, but will it blind you, will it embrace you, or will you reject it… we shall see soon enough.' Said Yhwach, before closing his eyes to sleep.

 _-line break-_

"A box… I'm trapped in a box… how the hell did I get into this?" Thought Ichigo, as he stared down a giant plush pig.

'Ichigo, use your Substitute Badge!' Cried Chad.

"Right, that's how." Thought Ichigo, recalling his meeting with the Fullbringer and his first test of the day.

After getting to the building, Ginjou had introduced him to the group, which just so happened to include his friend Chad, who had been skipping school recently too. After hearing exactly why they wanted him to regain his Shinigami powers, Ichigo was in disbelief.

 _'We want to get rid of our powers.' Said Ginjou._

Having spent some time without powers, Ichigo was sure he couldn't relate with them at all in that regard. Before Zangetsu had come to him, Ichigo would have even accepted his Hollow powers, if it meant having the strength to fight alongside his friends.

Now though, as Ichigo stared down the pink behemoth in front of him, Ichigo pulled out his Substitute Badge. Deciding to take Chad's advice, he gripped it firmly and focused his energy through it, like he had been with his mother's cross, causing a burst of black energy to emerge from the device, in the shape of Zangetsu's guard.

"This power… it isn't Shinigami, it is Hollow and it isn't Quincy. They said their power was based on a Hollow's but this doesn't feel right." Thought Ichigo.

 **'The power is not of a Hollows, they merely said it was closer aligned to that of a Hollow.' Supplied Zangetsu.**

Ichigo thought back to his battle with Byakuya and Ulquiorra and remember the anger, the hate, the anguish and the pain he felt during the instances his Hollow tried to take over.

"They have no idea what a Hollow is like." Concluded Ichigo, before raising his badge up.

Zangetsu held his breath as Ichigo prepared to attack. The badge was a link to his Shinigami powers and with it, memories of his time as a Shinigami, however, the recent training Ichigo had undergone was that of a Quincy. One style of close combat and one of long range, which one would Ichigo choose?

Ichigo launched the blast of energy at the plush and it struck it with one hit, downing the creature.

 **"An attack so similar to the Getsuga Tenshou… which by nature is a projectile attack. It seems Ichigo has not chosen one way or the other yet. I had hoped he would be leaning more towards the way of the Quincy at this point, but it seems that isn't the case." Thought Zangetsu, a small frown on his face.**

 **'What's wrong old man, getting nervous?' Asked the same voice, which persisted in goading Zangetsu.**

 **'You won't win. Time is your only advantage.' Said Zangetsu.**

 **'Keep telling yourself that. We all know who he will choose once the truth is revealed. You're backing a losing horse and I know a thing or two about horses.' Crowed the voice in glee.**

 _-line break-_

'Hey, are you going to get me out of here now or what?' Asked Ichigo, looking up at the roof of the box he was in.

'Fine, just a second.' Said Riruka, a magenta haired girl, with matching eyes, who had stuck him in this box with little explanation.

Ichigo grew slightly apprehensive when her face came closer to the box, only for her to sneeze on him. The next thing Ichigo knew, he was out of the box, but covered in slime.

'Ugh, that's disgusting.' Complained Ichigo.

'Want a towel?' Offered Ginjou.

'Of course! My clothes are soaked.' Whined the former Shinigami, drying himself off.

'No need to be so rude about it, that's just how my Dollhouse ability works. I can't get you out any other way… well, without breaking my boxes and that's not going to happen, so just deal with it.' Huffed Riruka.

'Still, you achieved things even quicker than I had anticipated, even with Sado giving you a little hint. The memories you hold in that badge must be strong to trigger your Fullbring so easily. In any case, we don't have anything else prepared for you today, so I'll call you when we are ready for the next level of your training.' Said Ginjou.

'That's fine, I've waited long enough to get my powers back already, a little bit longer won't kill me.' Said Ichigo.

Ginjou nodded at this, but Yasutora found it odd.

"Ichigo has always wanted his powers back… why is he so willing to wait for them now… this isn't like Ichigo." Thought Sado.

Ichigo then left the building and used his newfound powers to get him home in a matter of moments.

"That was really easy." Thought Ichigo, as he opened the front door.

 **'Of course, there is very little difference between Hirenkyaku and this Fullbringer ability. One utilises the energy of matter, while the other utilises the soul of matter. At their core, they are virtually the same thing.' Lectured Zangetsu.**

"What about Shunpo?" Asked Ichigo.

 **'Shunpo works on expelling your own Reiatsu while these two techniques focus on manipulating the environment, they are different.' Said Zangetsu, getting a mental nod from Ichigo.**

'Welcome home, Ichigo!' Greeted Yuzu, once her brother crossed the threshold.

'Look, this is the skills test they gave us right after we started school. I got a ninety-five! That's pretty good, right?' Beamed Yuzu.

'That's great, Yuzu! Nice job!' Said Ichigo, pulling Yuzu towards him for a hug.

Yuzu was stunned at this, which Ichigo noticed.

'Everything okay Yuzu?' Asked Ichigo.

'Y-yeah, I'm fine, you seem really happy.' Commented Yuzu.

'Really? I guess I am. Hey, what's with that look?' Asked Ichigo, noticing Yuzu's downcast expression.

'It… it's nothing, never mind.' Said Yuzu, looking away from Ichigo.

Ichigo kept his gaze on Yuzu, scrutinising her.

'You know if you have something you want to talk about, you can always come to me, right?' Said Ichigo, getting his sister to look up at him.

'Yeah, don't worry about it, I'll call you when dinner is ready.' Said Yuzu, dismissing her brother's concerns and heading for the kitchen.

Ichigo headed up to his room and threw his bag on his bed.

'Ichigo! Hey Ichigo!' Cried Orihime from the street, causing Ichigo to stick his head out the window.

'Betcha could use some bread! I'll give it you cheap!' Said Orihime, with a smile.

After Ichigo had invited Orihime up to his room, the two sat there with tea Ichigo had quickly made and the bread Orihime had brought.

'We can't eat all of this!' Said Ichigo.

'Haah… I guess you couldn't.' Agreed Orihime anxiously.

'That's right! There's only four people in our family. Well, I'll take what you gave me though… why're you fidgeting so much?' Asked Ichigo.

'Well, um… I didn't think you'd bring me up to your room.' Said Orihime, looking away from Ichigo.

'What're you talking about? It's not like this is your first time coming up here. Make sure you take all of this with you. Your boss gives you discarded bread out of kindness, right?' Continued Ichigo.

'It's not discarded! It was unsold!' Protested Orihime.

'Same thing.' Retorted Ichigo.

'Nu-uh, the feeling is different!' Persisted Orihime, causing Ichigo to smile slightly.

'Hey… Ichigo, did something happen recently?' Asked Orihime, adopting a worried expression.

'Recently? Not really, what made you ask a thing like that?' Asked Ichigo in return.

'Huh? Umm, a hunch I guess.' Said Orihime.

Ichigo fixed Orihime with a gaze that she couldn't maintain, causing her to look down again.

'Nah, nothing serious, I could ask you the same thing though. You and Chad, even Ishida, how have the three of you been?' Asked Ichigo.

'Us? We're great, everything is fine!' Said Orihime becoming slightly flustered.

'Still hunting Hollows?' Asked Ichigo, causing Orihime to twitch slightly.

'I had a chat with Ishida earlier today when we were beating up some thugs, he's been going out on Hollow hunts a lot. I've been noticing it more often lately too. Chad was heading out a lot more as well before he stopped showing up to school as often. What about you though, Orihime?' Asked Ichigo.

'I… sometimes.' Admitted Orihime, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment at being caught out.

'But that isn't something you need to worry about, I can handle myself just fine… I was just wondering if you were in some kind of trouble though… I didn't mean for us to start talking about Hollows.' Continued Orihime.

'Nah, I'm fine. I can take care of myself after all.' Said Ichigo.

'Sorry… I went and got the wrong idea and started worrying about you.' Said Orihime.

'Nothing wrong with that, right? That's part of who you are and it's not a bad thing.' Said Ichigo, causing Orihime to adopt a bashful expression at the praise.

'That being said, you guys don't like me worrying about you either. You, Ishida, Chad, Karin, Yuzu, no one wants to bother me with anything anymore.' Sighed Ichigo.

'That's not true… we just don't want to upset you after what happened!' Protested Orihime.

'But you guys keep acting like it is still happening now. I've moved on with things, but you are all acting like it is still eighteen months ago. Everyone doesn't want to burden me with their problems… but I can't stand that! I'm the one who got all of you into this mess and now no one wants me to help with the mess I made!' Ranted Ichigo, standing up and pressing his palm into his desk in frustration.

'We… we didn't want to upset you.' Defended Orihime.

'Upset me? Or were you all trying to protect me? I lost my powers, so no one wants me to get involved anymore. Not because I can't help, but because you guys don't want me to get hurt and I can't stand that when I'm the one who put you into this situation.' Said Ichigo breathing heavier now.

'If I had powers, you guys would treat me like before, instead of walking on eggshells around me.' Continued Ichigo.

'Ichigo… it's okay, really.' Said Orihime surprisingly calm, causing Ichigo to relax slightly and kneel back down.

'If I had powers… if I had a way of regaining my old powers… are you telling me you wouldn't treat me differently. You and Chad changed the most, both of you want to protect me and I get that, but I don't need to be protected anymore.' Said Ichigo, causing Orihime to look at him in surprise.

'Ichigo… what are you saying?' Asked Orihime, holding her breath slightly in anticipation.

'I have powers, Orihime. I've had them for a while now too.' Confessed Ichigo, surprising Orihime.

'That's great then… right?' Orihime asked more than stated.

'Yeah, but they aren't my Shinigami powers.' Said Ichigo, confusing Orihime.

'What powers do you have then?' Asked Orihime, head tilted to the side.

'Well, today I accessed the same powers you and Chad have… but for a while now I've had powers like Uryuu's.' Said Ichigo, causing Orihime to gasp slightly.

'You mean...' Queried Orihime, leaving the sentence hanging.

'Yeah. I'm a Quincy.' Revealed Ichigo. 


	7. Involuntary admission

**I am tentatively announcing my return to writing. Things have settled down now somewhat and I will still need to move in the next few months/years, but I think I can start writing again now. I am definitely not promising my previous weekly updates, as I need to get back into the swing of things and I do have exams coming up as well, but maybe by the end of the year, I should be able to maintain a steady output of content across my stories.**

 **Thank you to everyone who listened to me and for their understanding. I truly appreciate it and can't thank you all enough, but hopefully writing again is the thanks you seek.**

 **Lastly, given how my stories inevitably go without updates for a while, I have decided that from now on, I will do a quick recap of the previous chapter for my stories, so you all aren't left confused about what had happened previously.**

 _Previously:  
Ginjou confronted Ichigo and tempted him with regaining his Shinigami powers and Fullbring. Bambietta and Candice followed Ichigo and monitored his interactions with Ginjou, deciding this is the opportunity they need to act on. Ichigo expressed his frustrations about his friends keeping him out of the loop to Orihime before revealing he has had Quincy powers for the past year._

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 7 – Involuntary admission  
 _  
_'How do you have Quincy powers?' Asked Orihime.

'That's not important right now. Tell me, Orihime, knowing I have powers now, will you finally tell me what the three of you have been hiding from me?' Asked Ichigo.

'It isn't as though we were hiding anything from you… we just decided that you had done enough. With all the trouble you had to go through, we didn't want to burden you anymore.' Explained Orihime softly.

'Having you and Chad involved in this is burden enough. Didn't you ever think about how I felt, dragging the two of you into this all and then not being there to help anymore? It is like I abandoned you two and instead of feeling betrayed like you should, the two of you decide that it was suddenly your job to protect me. How am I supposed to be okay with that?' Asked Ichigo in frustration, dropping onto his bed and causing the springs to squeak.

'Ichigo… I'm sorry, we were just trying to help. I understand that it must have been difficult… but whether you realised it or not, you had already done so much for us. I was only able to save my brother because of you… if it wasn't for me getting my powers, Tatsuki might have died so long ago when you first lost your powers. It isn't as though our powers are a bad thing… and I know Sado is happier now too. When you were getting stronger, you left us behind, so we pushed ourselves to catch up, especially Sado. You can't blame us for not wanting you to feel like that with no way to help… if we had known… maybe things would have turned out differently… that you had powers… sorry.' Said Orihime nervously, pressing her index fingers together.

'No… I'm sorry, Orihime, it isn't fair for me to lash out at you like that. You thought you were helping me, I can't blame you for that and I did keep this a secret from all of you… but you can't tell Chad and Uryuu about this. Chad because if he finds out that I've got powers he'll feel betrayed and Uryuu… I don't know what he'll do, but he won't like me having Quincy powers. Please Orihime, I need some time to deal with this. I still need to get stronger, especially because of certain things I needed to agree to, to even get my Quincy powers in the first place.' Said Ichigo.

'Of course, take all the time you need… but if you need to talk to someone about it, you know you can come to me, right? You don't need to bottle it all up and keep it to yourself.' Said Orihime, softening her voice, as she stood up from the floor.

'Thanks Orihime… here, I'll walk you out, thanks again for the bread.' Said Ichigo, causing the busty girl to beam, as though they hadn't just had a conversation filled with multiple revelations.

 _-line break-_ ****

'So what do you think they were talking about for so long?' Asked Candice curiously, watching as Orihime left the Kurosaki residence.

'Who knows? Orihime can talk for hours about any and everything.' Shrugged Bambietta.

'Well, what should we do now?' Asked Candice.

'I suppose we should go look into this group trying to recruit Ichigo a bit more.' Said Bambietta.

'Why? They're just spiritually enhanced humans. Not even worth our time, from what we've seen of their skills too.' Commented Candice.

'It doesn't hurt to be cautious, besides, maybe they have some ace in the hole or something. Come on, let's go.' Said Bambietta, watching as Orihime's form exited the street, from atop a nearby rooftop.

'Fine. The sooner we can deal with this, the sooner we ca-what was that?' Started Candice abruptly.

Bambietta felt the spike of energy as well and the two snapped their necks to the right, locking on to a strange man, who was being chased by Uryuu Ishida. The two watched as the Quincy started to gain on the strange man, only for another man to suddenly appear and slash him with a large broadsword. The two Sternritter watched on, as the Quincy of Karakura Town fell from the sky, blood flowing out of his chest, while the two men who had managed to get the drop on him, vanished, using the same technique.

'Maybe we should go and check on Ichigo's other friends first?' Suggested Candice.

'Good idea, I'll follow Orihime.' Said Bambietta, before the two split up.

 _-line break-_

Bambietta followed after Orihime on the way to her apartment and caught up with her just as she was about to enter, only for a teenage boy to confront her. Bambietta watched as the boy tried to attack her, only to fail miserably due to Orihime's beauty.

"If this is the calibre of their fighters, how the hell did that Quincy get beaten so easily?" Questioned Bambietta, only for the man who had piqued Uryuu's initial interest to appear.

Standing so far away, Bambietta was unable to hear what was being said, which made it all the more confusing, when Orihime suddenly shielded the first boy who had come to attack her, staring defiantly down at the new arrival. The man suddenly turned away and seemed to leave, only to appear behind Orihime and slice a sword through her, without leaving a scratch.

"That wasn't a normal attack." Thought Bambietta suspiciously, sensing the Reiatsu coming from Orihime fluctuate slightly.

After making sure the two interlopers had left, Bambietta dropped down from the roof she was on and made her way up the stairs to Orihime's apartment.

'Oh Orihime, why are you on the floor?' Asked Bambietta in a bored drawl.

'Oh, Bambi! It's nothing, I just had a bit of a stomach ache.' Said Orihime, making her way to a standing position.

'Are you sure? A stomach ache wouldn't normally make a person drop to the floor.' Probed Bambietta.

'I'm fine, really, I was just with my friend… and then my stomach started hurting.' Said Orihime.

"Her friend? I've never seen that person before today and I doubt Orihime has either… what is going on?" Thought Bambietta, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips slightly.

'Oh no, with that look on your face, don't tell me you have a stomach ache now too?' Inquired Orihime.

'No, I'm fine, but would you like me to make you something for your stomach, I'm sure it will help?' Offered Bambietta.

'Really? I don't want to bother you.' Said Orihime.

'It is no bother at all, come on, let's get you inside.' Said Bambietta, before leading Orihime to her apartment.

 _-line break-_

Elsewhere, Candice was having trouble locating Yasutora, but had happened upon one of the men who had messed with Uryuu today, only he was with another person. Candice discreetly followed the two, being led to an apartment on the older side of Karakura Town. Candice sleuthed around until she was sitting on the roof directly above their room. Luckily for her, they had left the window open, so she was able to hear the conversation inside.

'Shishigawara, we no longer need to concern ourselves with this target.' Said the taller of the two men, throwing something that flicked through the air.

'But Tsukishima, as your henchman, it is my job to fulfil these duties.' Said the boy, who Candice assumed was Shishigawara.

'Enough of this henchmen nonsense, besides, what I am saying, is that we have Orihime Inoue now, there is no need to bother her anymore.' Said the man, now revealed to be known as Tsukishima.

'Now though, who should we go after next: Yasutora Sado, or Ichigo Kurosaki himself? I wonder just how Ginjou would react, to me dealing with Kurosaki directly?' Pondered Tsukishima.

"So it seems like these fools are the ones after Ichigo… but why would they be targeting his friends?" Thought Candice in confusion, before heading off.

 _-line break-_

'So Orihime, tell me what happened to you?' Said Bambietta, putting a cup of tea in front of the bubbly girl.

'Well, I had just got home, when this boy started talking to me. I didn't know who he was and what he was saying sounded strange, but then my friend… showed up and they both left around the time my stomach started hurting.' Said Orihime.

'Your friend? Doesn't sound like a very good friend if they left you when you were in pain.' Commented Bambietta.

'Oh no, Tsukishima has helped me a lot in the past… he is… um, I'm drawing a blank right now… but I'm sure he had his reasons.' Said Orihime, becoming quizzical mid-sentence.

'Why don't you tell me more about this Tsukishima, what is he like?' Asked Bambietta.

'Oh, he is really supportive and I've known him for a long time… I think.' Said Orihime, scrunching up her brow in thought.

Bambietta didn't speak and let Orihime collect her thoughts, watching her closely.

'Actually… I don't really know that much about Tsukishima after all… it's really weird though, I feel like I remember him from somewhere, but I'm not sure how.' Said Orihime after a while, a confused expression on her face.

'You should get some rest, Orihime. I'll let you go now, but be careful, you never know what kind of people there are out there.' Said Bambietta, standing up as she did so.

'Thanks Bambi, I'm glad to have a friend like you.' Said Orihime, causing Bambietta to widen her eyes slightly in surprise.

'I'll see you later.' Said Bambietta, leaving the bubbly girl waving at her back.

"Friend huh? If only you knew…" Thought Bambietta, before vanishing from the front of Orihime's apartment.

 _-line break-_

Candice sat up when she heard the front door open and noticed Bambietta walking through it, looking slightly perturbed.

'What's wrong Bambi? Something bad happen?' Asked Candice curiously.

'I'm not sure… did you find anything out?' Asked Bambietta.

'Yeah, it seems they are going after Ichigo's friends and from the sounds of things, they got Orihime already.' Said Candice.

'That explains what I saw at least. It seems that one of them is capable of manipulating a person's mind.' Explained Bambietta.

'So what happened to Orihime exactly?' Asked Candice.

'For some reason, she thinks the person who attacked her is her friend.' Answered Bambietta.

'What? I know she is ditzy every now and again but that seems like too much, even for her.' Commented Candice in disbelief.

'Obviously. This wasn't normal.' Said Bambietta.

'Hmm, seems Ichigo got news about his friend.' Said Candice, as they felt Ichigo's Reiatsu flare for a minute, before rapidly disappearing from the area.

'Ok, let's call it a night for now, we need to be well rested for what is coming soon. After all, we only have two weeks left.' Said Bambietta, looking at a calendar hanging in the kitchen.

 _-line break-_

'Orihime, what happened?' Asked Ichigo, noticing Orihime, as he reached Uryuu's room.

'Kurosaki, what are you doing here? Honestly Orihime, you didn't need to tell him.' Said Uryuu, from behind the hospital curtains.

'What the hell Ishida? You get carved up like a piece of meat and don't want me to know about it.' Shouted Ichigo.

'There's nothing you can do that will change things!' Shouted Uryuu.

Ichigo clenched his fist so hard in anger, that it went numb before he relaxed.

'You're wrong, there is something I can do.' Said Ichigo, before leaving.

'Hm, what kind of doctor lets his patient have a yelling match with someone after surgery?' Huffed Uryuu.

'You need to think a little more about your own actions. Besides, I'm not exactly worried, who do you think did your stitches?' Said Ryuuken, Uryuu's father, as he stepped into the room.

'Uryuu… maybe we shouldn't keep Ichigo in the dark any more. He knows something is going on around him, but we keep acting like there is nothing wrong.' Started Orihime, before Uryuu cut her off.

'I'm sorry Orihime, but I don't think we can drag Ichigo back into all of this. In fact, I would prefer if you are Yasutora weren't part of this anymore either, but there is nothing I can do about that. Ichigo needs this, even if he won't admit. The whole Shinigami mess Ichigo got involved in, turned him into a monster, you remember it too, don't you?' Said Uryuu.

Orihime's eyes widened and her form started to tremble, as she recalled a horned visage in her mind, before hardening her resolve.

'Shouldn't it be his choice to decide though?' Pointed out Orihime.

'No, Orihime, it shouldn't be. When he first got his powers, it was a literal life and death situation, he had no choice. The second time he got them back, he almost became a Hollow. Don't forget what he pushed himself to. Kurosaki should have never gotten involved with soul matters in the first place, but once he was in, he felt it was his job to do everything. That kind of mindset is dangerous and shouldn't be encouraged.' Said Uryuu solemnly.

'Hm, who would have thought you were such a good friend of Kurosaki?' Commented Ryuuken rhetorically, only for Uryuu to scoff and turn his head to the window.

'Just trust me Orihime, Ichigo needs to stay out of this world.' Finished Uryuu.

"But what if he is already back in it?" Thought Orihime, a small frown along her delicate features.


End file.
